Torment
by Lost forever in books
Summary: Set after CoLS. Clary has been captured and held against her will by Sebastian. With her brother messing with her psychologically, how will Clary be able to resist against Sebastian's control and desires? Who will win the manipulative mental and physical battle between the two siblings? Both graphical and sexual content - reader maturity is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 - Affliction

**Hello readers. This story does not need the prequel to make sense. However, if you would like to know how Clary was captured by Sebastian, please read the prequel to this story called; 'Training Days'. It can be found in 'My Stories' on my profile.  
>Please enjoy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction<strong>

**Torment**

**Chapter 1 – Affliction **

_Streams of gold radiated from behind a tall figure as it emerged from the darkness of Clary's nightmare. It cast a Heavenly glow that grew brighter as it approached. The darkness retreated back as a familiar hand extended towards Clary and cupped her chin. It tilted her head back gently until her line of sight made contact where she assumed the eyes of the figure would be. The figure leaned in and whispered in her ear; its words a divine caress. The figure then pulled its head back slightly before kissing her lightly on the lips. _

Clary awoke with a start – it had been an unexpected dream for her. She usually dreamt of her family; they were the only ones who kept her strong. What made them nightmares, was when _blood_ began to trickle down the sides of their mouths' or drip from holes within their chests – where their hearts should have been. The words that the familiar figure whispered in her ear echoed through her mind, _"I promised I would save you."_

Clary was not sure how much time had passed. She mentally counted back to when Sebastian had captured her. At her estimate, she figured it had been five nights. Clary felt her swollen cheek throb painfully at the memory from when her brother had belted her across the face, knocking her unconscious...

* * *

><p>Clary had woken up in an abandoned building when Sebastian had first taken her. Clary's wrists were chained together with burning metal. Fear for her life consumed her as she tried to pull her thin wrists free from the chains. Every time she pulled or twisted; she felt a sick burn exude deep into her wrists - the pain making her eyes water. Clary heard a sick laugh echo through the room from behind her. She turned around - Sebastian, her sick incestuous brother sat in a mouldy chair, its arms had been eaten away by age and dust mites.<p>

"Oh Clarissa, _my dear sister_." He managed to speak as he regained his composure, his voice like ice. "Did you seriously think you could _evade me_? You knew I was coming for you... How _foolish_, running to the aid of your _precious_ vampire friend." He continued, "Despite growing up in the mundane world, you clearly don't understand the powers of modern day technology. It was far too easy to hack into your dumb daylighter friend's phone to send you those messages to meet me. You could have at least given me a little resistance... _a challenge_."  
>Clary went to retort, but when she opened her mouth; no words escaped her lips. That was when she felt the silencing rune that was engraved onto the back of her neck. When she realised she could not reply, she felt a dark heat rise in her throat. Clary met Sebastian's eyes with a menacing look – she would not give in to his affliction. Feeling brave, she drew her head back and spat at him – her only weapon of true defiance.<p>

Sebastian simply got up out and his chair - he was still graceful and fluid, like every movement he made was connected to the last with a flawless motion. He walked around Clary's crouched body on the floor - imbedding his foot prints in the thick layer of dust that coated the weathered surface. She turned her head trying to follow him – she did not want him out of her range of sight. Clary had almost anticipated the backhanded slap Sebastian slammed across her face. He laughed again as he reached out and twirled a piece of her red hair between his fingers. He leaned in and smelled it, audibly sighing with gratification. As quickly as Sebastian's eyes had shone with his sudden desire, they quickly turned into black pits when Clary pulled away sharply. His eyes were cold and heartless as he stood up again.  
>"It is considered a great insult for a <em>Shadowhunter<em> to slap a woman on the face... Did you know that?"  
><em>You are not a Shadowhunter and you never will be!<em> Clary thought, wishing she could retort. Her brother was sick and twisted. He had an incestuous _attraction_ to her. Clary's stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of her brother touching her the way he did back at Valentine's old apartment. Sebastian was _vulgar _in every sense of the word.  
>He looked at her, almost as if he heard her mental retort before he continued. "Our dearfather never had the guts to do that to <em>Jocelyn<em>." As always, he never referred to her as his mother. "I don't believe that you and I have to be _enemies_ Clarissa. You of all people know the power we could have together. I offer you this one chance to redeem yourself..." He leaned in toward her, grasping her chained hands in his. Clary's skin burned where he touched her – it was like pouring flesh eating acid onto them. Sebastian's nose was only a few inches from hers. For a moment, she thought he was about to _kiss_ her. "I offer you this one chance. _Join me_, or your time here will not be a pleasant one... _Believe me_." His breath washed over her face, it smelt lightly of alcohol.

She flinched back, disgust an evident feature on her face. Sebastian's facial expression became saturated with a dark longing. "Don't _make me_ do this Clarissa. I know you don't like it..." His eyes trailed over her body. She was still in her pyjamas. Sebastian had drawn her out of the protection of the institute in the middle of the night. She thought she was going out there to meet Simon. Instead Sebastian had hacked into Simon's phone and sent her messages of distress to come and meet him outside. Her cunning brother had taken advantage of her uncanny sense of rushing into situations before thinking them through. Thoughts of Jace ran through Clary's head as she wondered what was happening. _Would he be looking for her?_ Clary knew the answer was _yes_. But, she had no way of knowing where she was. Sebastian could have taken her to an island in Greece for all she knew.

Coming back into focus on the scene in front of her, Clary watched as Sebastian slid the strap of her pyjama top down her shoulder. His eyes focussed on the three red scars and the _iratze_ she had drawn on the once pure skin of her shoulder. For a moment, severe distaste and revulsion crossed his features. He sighed heavily and looked down at the floor. As quick as a flash, Clary squealed out in pain as Sebastian grabbed her chin tightly between his thumb and fingers.  
>"What in the Hell is <em>this!<em>" Using his free hand, Sebastian pressed his fingers down hard onto the cuts. Clary protested in pain as her brother spat in her face. "I told you to keep all runes and scars on your arms and legs! What did you think doing this to yourself would do? _Defy me_?" He clenched his fingers tighter; squishing her delicate chin. She felt blood break the surface when his unfiled nails dug into the skin at her jaw. "You think that this is a joke _Clarissa!_ You disobeyed my orders!" He yelled in her face. Sebastian had two sides to him. One side was calm, gentle... almost _caring_. Clary had met his charming side when he had saved her from the Dehak demons in France. His other side was ruthless, aggressive and ambitious. _Nothing_ brought him down. He took a breath - Clary could see a calming resolve appear in his expression. "That is something you must _learn_ not to do..." It seemed that his sudden outburst of rage had disappeared.

Regaining his somewhat _calm _composure, Sebastian grabbed at the skin on the side of her neck. His fingers clenching tightly around her as she was dragged through the dust. Momentarily, Clary's sight was distorted as she saw dust motes float around her. She coughed and spluttered, desperately trying to escape – Sebastian paid her no attention. He dragged her into a small room, its walls and floor were cement – to be expected, covered in years of dust. There was a small sink with a mirror to Clary's left as Sebastian unceremoniously flung her body into a corner. Pain shot through her back and wrists again as she tried to hit Sebastian. She knew she had to fight back. Her legs were weak, but she managed to get one good kick into his shin before he stopped her. Sebastian grabbed at her legs. Clary then tried pulling them from his grasp and she bought her knees up to her chest. Her brother panted hard as he put his hands on her knees and spread her legs. As the realisation about what Sebastian wanted to do to her kicked in, he muttered the words, "Be very careful with the next move you make my dear sister. Next time you step out of line, you know what will _happen_." His eyes slowly travelled down to the apex of her thighs – his expression lustful.

Thinking how thankful she was that she was covered with the thin fabric of her pyjama shorts; Clary felt a sudden terror resinate through her body. She knew Sebastian _wasn't_ lying. After all, he had tried to force himself onto her once before. Giving up in fear of her unpredictable brother, Clary let her body relax. She slumped her back against the wall in submission.  
>"Good girl." Sebastian coaxed, enjoying his control over her. He leaned in and placed a light chaste kiss on her lips. She felt herself turn green as she screamed - Sebastian smiled and stood up. Clary felt the air escape her lungs as her mouth projected no sound. The small room suddenly went dark as her brother left and locked the door from the outside; the lock making an audible <em>clunk <em>as it clicked into place. Tears poured relentlessly down her face as she called out silently for help. She prayed in her head that somehow, someone would hear her soundless cries. Most of all, no matter where she was, she secretly wished that Jace could hear them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Anguish

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 2 – Anguish **

Clary's body clock was confused and tired when the sun rose that first morning. There was a small vent - no bigger than her hand - up in the corner of one of the walls. She knew it faced outside - the light that protruded through the vent was dull in comparison to the consuming darkness of the room. Clary sat for a long time and watched as it grew brighter with the day. Her mind constantly travelled back to New York, back to Jace. It didn't matter what distance was put between them, Clary swore she could still feel his heart ache as well as her own. 

Clary hadn't heard any noise from outside the room. For a long time, she had to keep reminding herself that Sebastian would be coming back. It was a sickening comfort to know that he wouldn't abandon her because she was involved in his plans. She lay on the floor, her dry throat ached in protest - all that soundless screaming last night was not the best idea – especially for a parched throat. The dust that settled around her small frame made her feel ill and dry inside. She recalled the small sink that she saw on the wall yesterday. Her mind pondered the possibility of the old and abandoned house having access to clean running water, let alone indoor plumbing that still worked.

Using her sense of touch as her only guide, Clary dragged her body through the dust using her elbows. She knew that Sebastian would see what she had tried to do - she had displaced so much dust she knew she would leave a trail behind her on the floor. Clary cut her hands and arms several times on the ground as she went. She didn't spend long trying to decipher what she cut them on, but her guess was some rusted nails or a piece of the cracked mirror. Once her hand came in contact with the opposing wall, she used to it to guide herself along. When her hand touched the broken cold porcelain of the sink, she eagerly found and twisted the handle. The sound of a few droplets dribbled from the tap before it made a loud screeching sound from disuse. She could feel where the dust had been wiped from the floor – using it as a guide; she dragged her body back to her original spot. Clary was slightly disappointed, but if she was being realistic, she knew it was a hopeless attempt to begin with.

* * *

><p>Clary was curled up on the floor when she heard the sound of the lock being opened from the outside. Light flowed into the room and Clary felt momentary relief from her developing claustrophobia. As her eyes adjusted, she could see from the corner of her eye the trail she left in the dust – there was nothing discreet about it. The silencing rune on Clary's neck had worn off, but since she had no reason to speak - when Sebastian greeted her, it took her several tries to get any words out. As usual, he laughed at her struggle.<p>

"I bought you this Clarissa." He addressed her, overly formal as he produced a small tray from behind his back. It wasn't much, but in the brightness from the open door, Clary could see an apple, a roll of bread and a small bottle of water. As if to betray her hunger, her stomach growled loudly. Her brother placed the tray beside her.  
>"Why do you bother?" Clary whispered as she went to reach for the bottle of water. Sebastian smacked her hand away with a startling force.<br>"Well _Clarissa_, if you don't want it, I can certainly take it back..."  
>"No!" Clary said a little too loudly. Inwardly hating herself for showing weakness.<br>Sebastian threw her an icy smile. "If you intend to survive here with me –"  
>"I would rather <em>starve<em>." She interrupted.  
>"You will have to drop that hostile <em>attitude<em> towards me Clarissa. Jocelyn raised you with too much _freedom_. You have no manners and too much attitude it seems. Besides, siblings don't let those things happen to each other." He replied, his voice dripping with a fake concern.  
>Clary looked away, her eyes betraying her anguish. A small tear escaped through her bottom lashes and travelled silently down her face. Sebastian reached forward and wiped at it with the rough pad of his thumb. If he wasn't holding her against her will, it could almost be seen as a brotherly gesture... <em>almost.<em>

Clary's response was icy but controlled. "Don't you dare touch _me_. My mother raised me morals. Yet you criticise me, despite holding me against my _will_! When they find me, I hope that the Clave lets Jace end your perverse life. It's no less than what you _deserve_."  
>Sebastian's reaction was the opposite to what she expected. His eyes almost shone with happiness at the thought.<br>"Let them come." Was all he said, practically welcoming the idea of a fight. "Seeing as we will be spending so much beloved time together, I thought we could at least be tolerable towards each other. I am _willingly_ open to hospitality – I brought you food." He gestured to the tray as if to justify his actions. Sebastian was unusually calm and comfortable, seeing it as an opportunity of weakness - Clary thought she would try to strike at him. She knew it was a dumb idea, but the open door behind her brother set her resolve.

In the split second the idea crossed her mind, Clary tried to launch her body off the floor and at Sebastian. It was a pointless attempt really, because his reflexes were so much faster than hers. As if it was a casual flick of his wrist, he was able to throw her body back against the wall.  
>"How rude." He muttered casually. "I don't think you really <em>deserve<em> this." He grabbed the tray and stood up. Luckily for Clary he didn't take it from the room. Instead he broke off half the bread roll – stuffing it into his pocket, took a bite from the apple and poured three quarters of the bottle of water on the floor. Clary mentally kicked herself. She needed to control her anger.  
>"I told you last night Clarissa. Disobey my orders, and there <em>will<em> be consequences. I don't think you understand who is in control here. I call the _shots_, not _you_." He deliberately put the tray down at the far end of the room, wanting her to crawl through the dark to find it later. He obviously noticed the dust marks on the floor. He came back to her side and kissed her forehead. The kiss was rough and his hands trailed down her chest eagerly.  
>Clary tried to pull away from his touch as she - almost automatically - uttered the words. "Get your hands off me! <em>F*ck off<em>."

Instantaneously, Sebastian's calm composure broke. He was like an animal, waiting for his prey to taunt him before he struck and ended its life. His knee connected with her nose in an instant. Clary cried out as blood poured down into her mouth. She felt Sebastian grab her small hands tightly in one of his own. He angled his body and face forward as he forced his lips to hers. She knew he enjoyed it when she fought back. He licked and sucked the blood off her lips as he put his free hand on the back of her head – holding her in place. Clary made a noise of repugnance as she wished could vomit on him. Her brother's teeth sunk into her bottom lip as he kept sucking - drawing more blood. Doing the only thing she could, Clary tried to grasp his tongue in between her teeth. She knew when she had succeeded because Sebastian was temporarily taken aback. He thought it was a sudden bout of passion and tried to seal his lips to hers again. Clary tried to force herself to throw up. She heaved and tried to regurgitate whatever was in her stomach. It was as she thought about it; she remembered it had been empty for a while. She started choking when her throat constricted and became enflamed. Realising what she was trying to do, Sebastian brought his foot down hard on her knee. They both heard the spine tingling_ crunch_ that echoed within the small room. Now in hysterics and without the silencing rune, Clary was able to let a very unladylike stream of curses flow from her mouth. She called out for Jace. _Begging_ for him to save her.

It had almost become a custom for Sebastian now. He backhanded her across the face, hitting the same spot on her cheek as before. "SHUT UP!" He screamed in her face, his rage evident. "Do not say his name again, or I _will_ have my way with you!" His chest was rising and falling fast. Still in hysterics, Clary clutched at her cheek with her free hand, before placing it back onto her knee - it was definitely broken. Shock set in as she cried freely now, not caring that her brother saw her. He smiled sadistically before leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Clary's knee throbbed painfully. She felt her head swim in and out of focus as she cried. Several times she tried to stop - the last thing she needed was to dehydrate herself. Using the foot on her good leg, Clary tried to find the tray of food in the darkness. Using her thirst as motivation, Clary put one arm on the wall behind her. She tried to awkwardly thrust off from it, her body sliding without difficulty on the thick layers of dust. Her bare foot made contact with the tray and she tried to pull it toward her – despite the immense pain erupting from her other knee. Although the room was black, Clary could feel where Sebastian had taken a bite from the apple. She trailed her fingers around his bite, so that she could keep her lips as far from it as possible. Clary contemplated ending her thirst right now and sculling the almost empty bottle of water. She doubled back on her idea when she realised she wouldn't know when Sebastian would next bring her water.<p>

Holding the bottle in her hands like a small child would hold a teddy bear, Clary closed her eyes. There wasn't much else she could do. To distract her from the pain of her knee, she thought of Jace. She imagined him bursting through the door and coming to her aid. She imagined his gentle, controlled and calloused hands drawing an _iratze_ on her skin. Just imaging the familiar rune on her skin made her feel slightly better. As her body gradually calmed and naturally dulled the pain in her knee, Clary drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of the door scrapping open alerted her that Sebastian was entering the room. Clary was still not entirely sure what time zone she was in, but when she awoke, she could sense it was midway through the night. She could see the dull white glow appearing behind her closed lids from the witchlight runestone Sebastian held in his hand. He was quiet as a mouse as he reached for her. Clary's body naturally recoiled from his touch before he grabbed her swollen leg with the broken knee. She flinched with severe pain before the welcoming burn of an <em>iratze<em> was engraved into her skin. Clary was confused as to why he was helping her. _Wasn't she supposed to be in agony - held against her will?_

"Go to sleep Clarissa. I won't be harming you tonight... unless you disobey me or break _my_ rules..." It almost seemed like he was suggesting the idea to her.  
>"What kind of <em>sick<em> game are you playing with _me_?" She whispered. Sebastian held onto his unusual calm, but was clearly disappointed that she was awake and had caught him helping her. He got up without replying and left the room, carrying the only source of light with him.


	3. Chapter 3 - Defiance

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 3 – Defiance**

The morning after Sebastian had used the _iratze_ on her knee, a terrible storm hit. A howling sound ripped through the vent as the wind was thrown against the walls of the once abandoned – now_ inhabited_ house. Flashes of lightning temporarily lit the small room Clary was in. An immense cold had set in as rain pounded hard onto the roof. Clary heard Sebastian from outside. It sounded like he was dragging something heavy across the wooden floor – she could tell it was metal, it made _twanging _sounds as her brother dragged it outside... it sounded _hollow_? She figured out what the object was when Sebastian opened the door to the small room; a mouldy and frayed towel thrown over one of his arms... he was going to _bathe _her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace was not functioning properly. He walked around the institute feeling numb. Maryse had instructed him to stay at the institute while Alec, herself and a few trusted members of the Clave were out in search of Clary. He knew it was a pointless attempt. Sebastian would have grabbed Clary and left New York entirely. He wasn't _stupid_. Jace knew that they needed all the search power they could – but, Maryse had to enforce her authority on Jace to make him stay. She said he was too emotionally involved in the situation. His mother was right – however he refused to believe it. Someone with emotional involvement in a situation posed a danger and liability to everyone else – they can be reckless or too driven to put the safety of their team first.

Irritation was an understatement as Jace pounded his feet down the hallways. His body was so worked up with unnecessary energy; adrenaline had been a constant hormone running through his veins. He tried training. Jace had tried to physically throw himself into a world of pain. The bruises and cuts that were on his skin only made him feel like her deserved worse... _he knew Clary would be receiving worse_. He didn't use an _iratze -_ he felt that the pain he experienced was what he deserved. He had let Clary down – even after he promised her he would protect her – keep her _safe_.

"Stop it Jace." Isabelle said for the third time. Jace had wandered into the library where Izzy had been for the last hour – right next to the fire. She had to repeat herself until Jace could come back in to focus on her voice. "You are putting me on edge... you are _underage_. Even if you weren't so emotionally involved – they still would not permit you to go."  
>Jace slowly turned his head in her direction. His sister was sitting on the couch, fidgeting with her whip that was coiled around her wrist – she did it when she was anxious. "Saying that isn't helping Iz." Jace replied. "I'm going to take a shower." He stalked off back toward his bedroom.<p>

Jace pulled his shirt over his head before turning the water on in the shower. He turned back and placed either hand on the side of his basin, using it as a support for his body. He trailed his eyes up to meet his reflection in the mirror. Lines of worry etched into his features, and dark circles had developed under his eyes. He could see the bruises that covered his body from training that day – as well as the large scars on his chest that foretold the story of his life. Absent mindedly, Jace ran his fingers over the scar Clary left when she had stabbed him with the sword _Glorious. _He silently wished it was not the only reminder he would have left of Clary.

A sudden rage over took him. His arm pulled back and snapped forward without his conscious control. He smashed his mirror and watched as hairline cracks from the impact rattled the frame. Each shard of the mirror fell from the wall and landed in the basin; some of the sharps edges had his blood on them. Jace looked at his hand, several pieces of mirror stuck out from his knuckles. He found the feeling almost pleasant as his hand burned in pain. Like he had Idris, he found punching something gave him a stupid, but momentary relief from his disquietude.

* * *

><p>"Get in the bath Clarissa." Sebastian murmured from behind her. It wasn't a bath as such, it was a makeshift metal tub filled up with the rain water from outside. Clary eyed the cold and dirty water warily. He grabbed the back of her neck – he wasn't going to mess around – and pushed her head down toward the water. For a moment, Clary thought he was going to hold her head under and drown her. As an afterthought, she wished he did... Sebastian came close beside her ear. "Get in the tub, or I will <em>make<em> you."

Clary stood there, still in her pyjamas from when Sebastian had captured her. Of course she was freezing, but the water was probably colder than she was. She crossed her arms in defiance – nothing would make her get into it – especially with her brother there. A smile played on Sebastian's features and he sent a strong punch into her stomach. Clary hunched forward, her body reacting to the sudden impact. Taking advantage as she leaned forward, Sebastian grabbed at her hips, pulling her flimsy – now dirty and dusty – pyjama shorts down her legs. In reaction, she tried to hit him, but he had already grabbed both her hands and pulled her arms up over her head.  
>"If you won't do as I say, I <em>will<em> take offyour clothes." He stated, his voice oozed with a sickly lust. He bit his lip, as if remembering the kiss he forced on her yesterday.  
>"You are <em>disgusting<em>." She retorted, trying to pull her arms free that were still held above her head.  
>Sebastian's eyes were focussed on her underwear before he brought his eyes back up to meet hers. A piercing silver met with a beautiful and defiant green. Clary knew he could see the resistance within her eyes – it made her sick to know he enjoyed it.<p>

All Sebastian answered was, "We are moving tomorrow. We have been here long enough. I will not take you to another of our father's apartments until you are _clean_. I will not allow you to contaminate his house or my _bed_."  
>"Why on earth would you let yourself believe that I would get into that filthy water... let alone your <em>bed<em>!" Clary spat before Sebastian delivered a punch into her side. Tears formed in her eyes when Sebastian used his free hand to pull off her underwear. His hand trailed down the side of her thigh; like he was momentarily captivated by the soft skin. Clary looked away – Sebastian's expression sending a wild panic through her body.

She heard a primal moan cut through Sebastian's lips... he _liked_ what he saw. "You are so beautiful Clarissa." He murmured softly, appreciation saturating his voice.  
>"Shut up you twisted f*ck. Don't you dare touch me!"<br>Sebastian's expression changed to one of questioning. He looked at her as if she was stupid. "You are honestly going to say _that_?" He was almost joking. "I have you in _chains_, you are completely at my will. You know I only enjoy it more when you fight _back_..." He bent down and grabbed her lips between his teeth. He bit hard, enjoying the sensation as she tried to pull away.

"Now," he said, both his expression and eyes had gone impassive when he pulled back. "Pull off your top."  
>"<em>No<em>." She protested as he slapped her across the face. He wasn't going to give in – she knew that. He eyed her speculatively - she sucked at the blood coming from the bite mark he left on the inside of her lip. Sebastian's eyes kept travelling down to her exposed body. With a grimace, she nodded her head – ever so slightly – so that he knew she was going to _obey_ him.  
>He smiled. "<em>Good girl<em>." He coaxed her, like she was a dog. Clary continued sucking her lip as she reached for the hem of her pyjama singlet. Sebastian had already seen more than enough of her naked body for her to really care at this point. She knew she had two choices. Either she followed his orders or he would _make_ her. She didn't really want to know how he would react if he got to take her top off.

Clary couldn't decide what was worse; Sebastian staring at her naked body or the shuddering coldness of the water and she stepped into it. She refused to sit down in the water - although it was rain water, she didn't know how hygienic the metal tub was before Sebastian filled it. The last thing she needed was an infection – but that meant that she had to stand up in the tub fully naked facing her _brother._

Sebastian had removed the metal chains that were around her wrists. Momentary relief radiated from the bleeding skin. Her brother held one of her arms in his iron grip - cutting off the circulation in her arm – as he wiped her body down with a washcloth. Several times she contemplated hitting him, but she knew he was expecting that. It was almost like he wanted her to hit him – perhaps as an excuse for him to touch her again. He was surprisingly in control of his _desire_. It was bizarre, Clary thought he would have treated her worse... perhaps he was still waiting for her to agree to change to his side? The concept consumed her thoughts until Sebastian placed the washcloth very high on the inside of her thigh. As the icy water and the heat of adrenaline collided together in the same spot on her leg, Clary couldn't help herself. Her hand swung back of its own accord and slapped her brother across the face.

"There she is." He muttered. "I wondered where my dear Clarissa's mind had wandered off to." Clary snatched the washcloth from his hand. Angered by her action, Sebastian ripped it back from her hands. "_Now_ we really are acting like brother and sister." He spun the washcloth expertly in his hands before whipping her in the thigh. The _thwack_ cracking sound as it contacted with her body was almost as bad as the searing sting. Clary looked down and watched as her pale skin grew red from the impact. Sebastian knelt down and planted a toxic kiss where the skin had become irritated. Standing up and wrapping his arms around her tiny frame, he lifted her up and out of the makeshift bath and onto the floor.

Water droplets dribbled on the floor as Sebastian patted down her body with the mouldy towel. Goose bumps rose on her arms and legs – Sebastian enjoyed watching her nipples enlarge as coldness over took her body. His hands extended as if to touch her exposed breasts, before a controlled resolve took over his features. He looked like it was a great _struggle_ for him to hold back... Clary was suddenly thankful for whatever it was that was stopping him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace had already grabbed his gear and weapons as he headed out the door of the institute. What he didn't plan was to run into Maryse, Alec and Magnus Bane coming back from the search in the small yard at the front of the institute. Although Jace couldn't see it, there was a high tension between Alec and Magnus – like they weren't too appreciative of the fact that they had to be within each other's presence at that time.

"What on earth are you doing Jace!" His mother scolded.  
>His reply was slightly curt, "You know what I am doing. You can't <em>stop<em> me."  
>"Get back into the institute! You are <em>underage<em> Jace! Don't force me to restrain you..." Alec countered, sticking up for his mother.  
>"Well I guess I know whose side you're on then." Jace snapped back, gesturing to his mother and Magnus. "Clary is out there, held against her <em>will<em> by her twisted brother! Only the Angel knows what he could be doing to her! And you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Maryse. "You want to come back because it is dark? How insensitive! She could be _dying_ and you want to come back inside the warmth of the institute! You are just going to go inside, sleep in your warm bed and worry about Clary tomorrow! You _disgust_ me!" Jace knew what he said was wrong. He knew that he couldn't expect everyone to search tirelessly for Clary. They were already taking shifts and it must have been their turn for a break.  
>"We are doing all we can Jace." Magnus's unexpectedly calm voice created a stark contrast to his. Magnus stepped forward attentively and reached out - as if to place his hand comfortingly on Jace's shoulder. He saw blue sparks escape from the warlock's fingers - but it was too late. He already felt the dizzying effects. Jace's body turned numb as everything went black...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Enforcing Authority

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 4 – Enforcing Authority**

Once Clary's small body was almost dry, she watched as Sebastian pulled his black v-neck shirt up and over his head. She showed immense demur as her brother dressed her like a small child. The thick fabric clung to the dampness of her body. As much as Sebastian's shirt smelt like him, she still welcomed the warmth that resonated in it from her brother's body heat.  
>"There we are. All nice and <em>clean<em>." Sebastian said - his tone light. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose. Clary's head swum as she tried to keep up with him. One minute he was abusive, the next he was drawing _iratzes_ on her skin and now he was practically playing _happy families_.  
>"Make up your mind." She muttered, mostly to herself.<br>Sebastian sighed. "There it is again Clarissa. I told you, do not give me _attitude_." He picked up her pyjamas and underwear that were still on the floor. "You know your defiance will cost you... In this case, you have just lost your right to your own clothes." He flung the dusty pyjamas against the wall – her underwear amongst the bundle.

* * *

><p>Time felt as if it stood still for Clary that day. Sebastian was moodier than usual as he threw an unopened bottle of water into the small room where Clary was. She braced herself reflexively as it collided with the wall above her. Sebastian was muttering under his breath... did she just catch the word <em>Raphael<em>? It was silent in the room. Clary didn't feel too bad at the moment. All she could do was sit and _wait_. Sit and _pray_. Sit and _fight_ the unnerving hunger that she couldn't quench. She sighed and rolled over, her mind formulating strategies on how she could try to escape - she knew that the Clave would never find her here – wherever _here_ was. If what Sebastian said was true, by this time tomorrow, she could be locked up in another of Valentine's old secret apartments, never able to _leave_, never able to _live_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Sebastian took a long swing from the bottle of straight vodka he had in his hand. His body was amazingly tolerant to the stuff - he enjoyed the scorching burn as he swallowed it. A soft murmur came from the small room Clary was in – she must have fallen asleep again, her dreams were plagued with sadness. He sighed. _He wanted her so badly_. He felt his stomach muscles tighten and his blood run southwards. _Stop thinking about it, the time will come_ he reminded himself. Sexually touching her was one thing, having sex with her without the proper emotional and sexual grooming would back track all the progress he had made with her psychologically. Sebastian had seen his father's work of manipulation. Sebastian too, had inherited a natural knowledge on how to make people do what he wanted.

Because of his physical looks, Sebastian usually had no difficulty in coaxing women into doing his bidding. However, the women he usually subjugated for his entertainment were more than willing – they practically drooled over him. What defined Clary as a _Morgenstern_ was her intellect. She was mentally stronger than most of the people he manipulated. It made the concept harder because she was related to him, and the thought encouraged her revulsion for him... but he always did enjoy a _challenge_. It also made it more interesting for him. Sebastian had never experienced such a gravitational pull towards a woman before. Maybe it was because the same blood ran through their veins - he wasn't sure, _he knew he wanted her._

It was going to be a tedious and delicate process. For someone like Clary, Sebastian knew it could take weeks to mentally break her down. He needed her _submissive _to him. Clary was a heated spirit; she would take a lot of beating down before he could physically break her mental barriers. She was stubborn and headstrong like _Jocelyn_ – which didn't help. He knew what he had to do. It killed him to destroy the fiery spark that was his sister. He liked her rude retorts; he liked it how she fought back. He didn't want to crush that part of her...it would be an admirable quality in _bed_... His mind drifted again as he thought of the bath he gave her this morning. Clary had a long torso considering her height - she was definitely vertically challenged. His mind wandered to the healthy shape of her breasts before he remembered that her ribs were showing through her skin underneath. He didn't usually like his women thin – he made a mental note to feed her more.

Obvious praise and discipline was Sebastian's first tactic. Clary had already started showing signs of defeat when he removed her pyjamas today. When he was sure that Clary was over the natural and initial phases of wanting to escape, he would gradually introduce more physical contact to replace the obvious verbal praise he was giving her. He would re-train her mind to want his physical touch - to need it – to her, it would soon symbolise _praise_ and _ownership._ Just like he had when he drew the _iratze_ on her skin, it was all part of the plan. He needed her to see him as a _saviour_ as well as her _master_. Once she saw him that way, he would _own her _both physically and mentally. As his mind planned ahead, Sebastian heard the sound of Clary's voice, she was calling out for Jace in her sleep. Angered, Sebastian sealed the vodka bottle and put it down before storming into the small room.

He allowed himself to embrace the thick and hot demon blood that flowed in his veins. It was so easy to give in to the heightened senses it gave him. He felt his blood boil in anger at the mention of _Jace_. He had already forbidden his name from escaping her lips once; he obviously needed to _reinforce_ that rule. The loud _bang_ of the door as it busted open in front of him woke her up. She quickly pressed her legs together – obviously conscious that she wasn't wearing anything under his shirt. It looked so _beguiling_ on her... it took a lot of his control to keep his thoughts at bay. Sebastian made another mental note to buy Clary some decent and feminine underwear, no woman of his wore cheap and plain cotton... not when they held a royal and _irresistible_ power beneath the fabric.

Sebastian knew what to do. He knew what would break Clary and encourage her into the next stage of his psychological recreation. Clary's bright green eyes were a prominent feature on her face, they were a lot more sunken and bruised underneath since he had captured her – it tarnished her beauty – he didn't like that. Grabbing her by the arm, Sebastian yanked her up and off the floor. He physically dragged her back through the door as he heard her scream. It was a delicious sound – he found her desperate pleas of struggle _intoxicating_. Throwing her down beside him, he went to the back room where he stored his food and liquor supply. He grabbed a small bowl and pulled a knife from his belt as he returned to his sister lying on the ground. Both her wrists were bound with the cursed metal – it burned those with a stronger than normal angelic presence within them. Sebastian put his foot on her back, using it to hold her down as he reached and undid the lock – temporarily releasing her wrists.

"We are going to play a little game my dear _sister_." He cooed. "A little someone told me about how much you enjoyed art – waste of time if you ask me... but we are going to take advantage of those lovely and divine skills of yours today." Brandishing his knife, Sebastian grabbed Clary's left wrist with his free hand. He brought the tip of the blade across her pale skin until blood poured freely down her arm. Angling the small bowl, Sebastian caught the droplets of blood before they spilled on the floor. Now putting his full weight onto the foot that held Clary down, Sebastian followed suit. He cut his wrist without hesitation and allowed his blood to dribble and mix with her blood in the bowl. To him, it was a beautiful sight – he almost wished he could bring the bowl to his mouth and _drink_ its contents.

Ignoring Clary's screams, Sebastian tried several times to get her to listen to him. She was bordering on the first stages of a panic attack. Suddenly frustrated at Clary's ability to throw herself off the rails into hysterics, he rolled her body over on the floor.  
><em>"BE QUIET!"<em> He yelled, his voice portraying his irritation as he slapped her on the face. He had been repetitively using the slap as his main point of discipline, she would soon learn the _powerful_ meaning behind the gesture with time. "Now Clarissa, before you lose control again, let me explain what you will be doing for me. You are going to showcase your talent to me as well as leave a breadcrumb trail for _precious Jace_ to find us with." He pulled Clary's body into a sitting position. Grabbing her right index finger, he dipped it into the bowl of blood – using it as ink.  
>"Draw the <em>Angelic rune<em> on the floor. I want Jace to know we were _here!_ I want him to see our blood mixed together – both Morgenstern's - a _united_ front." Through her tears, Clary reached forward and began to draw... it was too easy – she hadn't even protested or made a _snide_ comment against what he asked of her. Sebastian watched as Clary started with the circular flick on the left side before travelling down and drawing the diamond shape. To conclude the rune, Clary drew the opposing circular flick – the blood mixed in with the dust on the floor making a vile paste.

Sebastian heard, rather than saw when Clary's hand tugged discreetly at the knife in his belt. As quick as a flash she got up and bolted for the door of the derelict house. Sebastian was momentarily taken aback; he thought his conditioning had just started to take effect. Clearly Clary still thought she had a potential chance of _escaping_ from him. He didn't even have to try when his body's enhanced reflexes jumped into action. His long arm sprang out and grabbed onto her ankle. Tripping Clary up - he heard the _thwack as_ she landed face first on the hard floor. He smiled, laughing as she desperately clawed at him. She was really prone to injury.

Just as he had before, Sebastian pulled out his stele and quickly scrawled the _iratze_ rune onto her skin. Once again he took on his considerate role – she needed to view him as her _saviour_... despite inflicting the injury to her in the first place.  
>"Clarissa... <em>Clarissa<em>. My, my, _my_. What _are_ we going to do with you?" He kept his tone light as he continued. "Once again you find yourself _needing_ me...Don't worry. I will be nice. I promise..."  
>Clary was silent as she swallowed the blood that drizzled on the inside of her lip. The bite marks he had made that morning had reopened on the impact.<br>"I don't _believe_ you!" She spat, as blood came out her mouth.  
>He smiled again. "<em>Clever girl<em>. You have learned well. Yet you forgot, I call the _shots_." He mentally kicked himself; it was going to take him a lot longer than he had anticipated to break her. Her thoughts of Jace were keeping her_ strong_.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

Clary's wrists ended up being re-bound by her brother on the floor. She watched as he wrapped the burning chains back around her wrists. He was clearly annoyed again. Clary knew Sebastian was two sided, but she never knew how easily he could jump from one side to the other.

Clary kept her eyes on her brother as he moved around the room. He grabbed several objects from a room Clary couldn't see - it sounded like the clanging of _bottles_... Sebastian had told her it was time to move. He was going to take her to one of their father's old apartments. She no longer feared leaving this house; she had left more than enough signs for Jace to find her. She looked down again at the dried Angelic rune on the floor. She knew if Jace ever found this place, he would recognise the rune as her drawing. Her blood mixed with Sebastian's in the bowl was an unusual colour and the struggle between Sebastian and her was evident in the dust – engraved like words on a page. Jace would work out what had happened here. All over the house were the tell tale signs of her presence. She could see her discarded pyjamas and underwear on the floor, she hoped that Sebastian had forgotten they were there...


	5. Chapter 5 - Conflicting Messages

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 5 – Conflicting Messages**

The new apartment was similar to the one Sebastian shared with Jace and herself many months ago. It had a similar layout with the same modern finish to everything. The dark floors and pale walls brought back too many memories of Jace and how Sebastian controlled him. There were only three things Clary liked about staying here, it was clean, warm and she wasn't always locked in a dark room.

Clary had her own bedroom with a plush bed on the bottom floor. It wasn't the usual thing to expect when someone was holding you against your will. She had her own private bathroom like she had in the old apartment before she destroyed it with her rune. The only thing that un-nerved her about the room were the chains looped through a hook on the wall above the bed... she didn't want to think about what they were for.

Sebastian's mood had improved slightly. He allowed her freedom to roam around the bottom storey when he was there. Occasionally he had to leave for _'business'_ as he called it. He would chain her in her room, lock the door and would not return for hours at a time. Although she hated the chains, she liked it best when he was gone. However, when he returned, he would always come back with _gifts_. Clary had no idea how he could afford them and it made her uncomfortable; it was like he was trying to win her over despite abandoning her in this apartment - not matter how temporary. He bought her expensive gifts of perfumes, soaps, creams and although it made her discomfited – new underwear. Clary did not bother to read the fancy labels or see the expensive brand names he bought her. They were all silk, satin or chiffon – exactly her size. At least she had something to wear underneath her clothes now... Sebastian ordered her to use the expensive soaps when she bathed - or he would wash her with them himself. Still deterred from the last _incident_ she had with him when he bathed her, it wasn't hard for her to agree to his condition to keep him away.

Clary was sitting in the lounge room when Sebastian came down from his bedroom upstairs. It was deemed _strictly off limits_ to her unless she was invited up there. Every time Clary wished to shower, she would have to tell Sebastian so he could remove the chains from her wrists. Sebastian enjoyed sitting there watching her – he would only do it as punishment if she didn't do as she was told. She learnt the hard way when she fought back – she was too strongly willed to give in. Sebastian would always offer for her to use his shower, but there was no way she was _ever_ going up to his room. Every night he offered for her to join him in his bed. It was unusual; he always gave her a _choice._ It was maddening. Sebastian was so two sided Clary could never work out what mood he was in.

Sebastian smiled when he saw her sitting awkwardly on the lounge. Last night Sebastian beat her raw on the lower back for not eating all her dinner. It really aggravated him when she didn't scrape the plate clean. Despite the amount of food he put on her plate; Clary was dropping weight fast. The sheer stress and anxiety of her situation was reducing her body to skin and bone. Her stomach usually couldn't hold all the food Sebastian made her eat and almost every night she sat by the toilet as it came back up.

Her brother sat on the couch beside her - using his long arms; he grabbed and pulled her to him. She heard a primal and almost feral sound escape his lips as she felt his nose press into the crook of her neck. He would smell and kiss her neck after she unwillingly used the perfume he bought her. Something about the smell made him go wild with desire. He reached forward and released the chains from around her wrists.  
>"Wrap your arms <em>around me<em> Clarissa." He instructed; impatience in his voice as her shaking arms wrapped behind his neck. _"Good girl" _He coaxed.  
>"I am not your <em>girl<em>." She whispered back. She was still determined to put up a fight. Clary fought to keep her composure as he dragged her into his lap; wrapping his arms around her tight – like she was his _property._ His fingers lightly traced the runes and marks on the exposed bare skin of her back. She felt bile rise in her throat when his hands became too _curious_. She flinched and tried to pull away as his finger tips traced the curved shape of her backside.  
>"Stop it Sebastian!" She protested, squirming uncomfortably. Clary knew he wouldn't give her that much free will. Although she could decide where she slept and where she bathed, in terms of everything else – Sebastian was still in charge.<p>

Clary still had fight in her. Although she didn't know how she could ever escape this apartment - she knew she would stay strong until the end. Clary would _never_ give in to Sebastian. If the day ever came that she did, all hope of her survival would go down the drain. Thinking about Jace kept her strong. It was an internal battle between Clary's _mind _and Clary's _heart_. Her mind wanted her to give in - the abuse Sebastian did to her when she angered him was traumatising. But as long as her heart kept beating and calling for _Jace_, it told her mind to keep resisting.

The battle was between two siblings who hadn't known of each others existence until later in life. It was the battle of two wills. One part _Angel_, one part _Demon_. It was a constant combat. Despite Sebastian's sheer size, muscles and brains - he had weaknesses. _Vulnerabilities_ he didn't know he had; but Clary could see them clearly. He was always so composed and hostile - Clary almost felt sorry for him. After all, he had started out as an innocent baby within her mother's womb - just like her. He was given demon blood and forced to grow up in a life of true hardship and abuse by Valentine. He was programmed into being a _natural killer_ by their father. Clary knew she was headstrong. She knew that she had strengths and tolerances of her own that she could use against Sebastian. Her brother had more worldly knowledge, but he would never know the love of another human being. Sebastian would never have someone he loved looking for him tirelessly - like she knew Jace would be looking for her. Sebastian thought he was physically in control – which he was. But, mentally – Clary would keep resisting.

Sebastian continued to run his fingers over her body. "Do you plan to join me _tonight_ Clarissa?" He murmured in between the kisses he trailed down her neck. Her skin felt polluted by his touch.  
>"You already know that answer." She replied – slightly curt.<br>He sighed. "Mmmm. One day you will say _yes._" His voice was filled with a strange adoration. "Your skin is so soft... I yearn to know what it tastes like." He lifted her body effortlessly in his arms and laid her down on the couch, pressing himself on top of her. "_Look_ at me when I do this to you Clarissa!" He ordered when he noticed she had her gaze fixed on the ceiling.  
>Clary squirmed uneasily as he grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to meet his eyes. "Your touch is <em>poison<em>!" She spat, as she dug her nails into the skin of his back. She hoped she was making him bleed.  
>"I enjoy this pain... don't you?" He asked quietly. His hands wandered to the bottom of the top she wore. He pulled it up enough to expose the bare skin of her stomach. He trailed kisses and licks on her skin – to Clary it felt like he was drizzling hot wax where he touched. Clary pulled her arm up from her side and grabbed onto Sebastian's white blonde hair. She yanked on it hard, hoping to pull his head away from anything lower on her body.<p>

"_Feisty_." He commented, clearly misinterpreting her intent as one of pleasure. "I enjoy leaving my own personal marks on your skin Clarissa..." Sebastian continued as she felt his teeth close around the bare skin of her stomach. She didn't scream anymore – _what was the point? No one would hear her_. Air would sometimes escape her lungs from shock, but her voice box could hardly produce more than a silent whisper. Her brother straddled her legs as he pulled her top higher. He greedily grabbed at the skin, loving how it turned red under his touch.  
>Clary summoned up the courage - "Just kill me." She stated, feeling somewhat defeated at this point.<br>"You and I both know I could end your life right now Clarissa. _Without a weapon_. I could simply wrap my hands around your beautiful neck and watch the light fade in your eyes..." A line appeared in between his eyebrows as if he suddenly contemplated the idea.  
>"You don't know <em>me.<em>" She replied, trying to wrestle her hands free from his grasp as he pulled her arms above her head.  
>Sebastian ran his tongue in between her cleavage. A primal moan escaping his lips. "I know you well enough." He continued his sick assault; every inch of the bare skin on her chest was covered with the moisture from his mouth. Thankfully, he let Clary keep her bra on. Sebastian brought his lips to the exposed skin at the top of her breast right next to the edge of her bra. He sucked hard and the skin began to bruise – he was branding her with his lips.<p>

"I will never want you this way!" Clary cried - revulsion saturated her voice. It had a strange tinge to it... _fear_.  
>Clary could feel Sebastian smile against her skin. "You <em>will<em>. You just don't know it yet..." She tried pulling her arms free again. Her heart beat had already sped up in panic. She wasn't sure where he planned to take this.  
>"I can make your body feel things it has never experienced before Clarissa. You forget how many women I have made scream my name –"<br>"In pure hatred I assume." She retorted, earning herself a backhanded slap across the face by Sebastian.  
>Sebastian's eyes shone with a dark sin. "<em>Enough.<em>" He said more to himself than Clary. He shook his head momentarily and his eyes went back to normal. The sudden lust he had for Clary had disappeared – a calm and controlled look took its place. He got off her and went into the kitchen. Clary righted herself and went to head for her bedroom – she had severe urges to hide under her blankets and cry.

Sebastian's dark voice called to her before she made it to the door. "Oh Clarissa... where do you think you are going?" She turned around – she felt like a deer in headlights. Her eyes were wide as she saw Sebastian pull out a bottle of Brandy and two glasses from the kitchen cupboard.  
>"I- I- I don't drink." She protested, turning back and trying to open her door.<br>Sebastian let out an audible sigh. "You do _now_." He went over to her and grabbed her hand – he hadn't put the chains back around her wrists. He pulled her to the kitchen counter and made her pour him a glass. He slapped her across the face when she didn't pour anything into her own glass.  
>"Pour <em>it<em>." He said menacingly, grabbing her hand in his vice tight grip. Sebastian squeezed hard and the bones in her hand were crushed together. She started to panic, he would keep going until she obeyed. She looked him in the eye – putting as much revulsion and defiance in her eyes as she could. Her lips curled and she beared her teeth as she tried to withstand the pain shooting through her hand and up her arm.

The pain was too much. As much as she didn't want to, she gave in. Sebastian knew when he had won because her body went completely limp in submission. A big breath escaped Clary – she didn't realise she had been holding it.

"_Good Girl_." He coaxed; once again treating her like she was an animal being trained. Clary watched as Sebastian half filled her glass. He raised his eyebrow – inclining her to drink it. She picked up the small glass and downed it in one fluid motion – ignoring the searing burn as it passed her lips. Looking at Sebastian, she could see he was satisfied. He ran the back of his hand down the side of her face in a loving gesture. He was trying to use the gesture as a symbol of love – like he was using it to recreate the bond between them - it was severed every time she defied him. Clary turned on her heel and stalked back towards her bedroom - slamming the door shut behind her. Clary was learning fast. Whenever she defied him, she would be slapped. Whenever she gave in and did as he asked, he would praise her and touch her gently... _What kind of game was he playing?_

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace awoke in his bedroom some time later. His head and thoughts were groggy as he tried to recall what had happened. Looking down, he could still see he was dressed in his gear – his weapons belt next to his bed.  
>"She forgives you, you know" Alec's voice came from the chair on the other side of the room. "Mum knows how hard this is for you."<br>Jace's voice was sarcastic but levelled. "She hasn't got the _slightest_ idea." He turned his head to look at his brother. All the years they shared together as children, all the memories created between them could not keep Jace irritable long. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed Alec was still in his gear.  
>Alec shrugged. "It took a lot of begging on my behalf for her to let you come with me." Alec gestured to his bow and sheath of arrows leaning against the chair. "We should leave now... before Mum changes her mind."<p>

Jace got up and put on his weapons belt. He had to do it tighter than usual; there was no weight on him to hold up the belt any longer. Alec eyed him wearily; they both knew he didn't eat much anymore.  
>"Will you be alright?" Alec interjected. "Maybe you should eat something before we leave..."<br>"No." Was all Jace replied. He was already headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - Intimation

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 6 – Intimation**

Sebastian left Clary the next day to go out for _business._ As usual, he chained Clary up against the bed, planted a light kiss on her lips and locked her door from the outside. Similar to Valentine's old apartment, Clary had no idea where the front door was – she thought that it could be up in Sebastian's room. She had worked out that what she thought was the first floor – where her room and the living quarters were – was actually a basement. It explained why there were no windows on this level. Clary saw the smallest flash of daylight when Sebastian opened his bedroom door upstairs sometimes – she knew that his bedroom had windows, so what was the possibility that the front door was up there as well? It explained why she was forbidden from going up there without Sebastian present.

Clary had a plan. She knew how she was going to _escape_. Her brain ticked over the process as many times as she could in detail. She tried to predict or take into account any problems she thought might happen, but she was fairly confident it could work. Clary knew how Sebastian was treating her - _harsh discipline and loving praise_. He was emotionally _grooming_ her. Clary knew what she had to do – she would pretend that Sebastian had finally broken her; she was temporarily going to become _submissive_. He was playing mind games by _his_ rules, now it was her turn to stack the cards in her favour.

Tonight, no matter how much it physically made her ill, she was going to sleep in Sebastian's room. She wasn't sure if he would try anything – after all he seemed to be preparing her for something. It was like Sebastian was trying to build a foundation of _ownership_. Sebastian was trying to ease her into a dependable state – he wanted her to see him as her whole world. It was her one _chance._ If there was a window or door, she would wait until he was asleep and try to get out – prepared to put her life in danger to become _free._ If Clary was being realistic, she knew that was a huge gamble and an unlikely outcome for her. However, Clary knew that Sebastian kept everything up there – including several _steles._ Her more plausible plan was to take his stele when he fell asleep and portal back to the safety of the institute or Luke's house. Clary felt her lungs expand; it was like she could already taste the fresh air of freedom. She would never have to think of her brother again if she could go through with this plan. Clary knew she should have thought of this before, but the thought of going up to his room terrified her... _Sebastian terrified her_. Clary ground her teeth with resolve; she was mentally firm as she told herself – it was _now or never._

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Since the incident with his mother outside the institute, Jace had been granted permission by Maryse to look for Clary. It was against Clave law to send an underage Shadowhunter to look for such a highly sort after killer, murderer... _incest Devil spawn - _whatever Jace thought of calling him. Jace knew his mother wanted Sebastian found just as much as anyone else. Jace felt his chest soften at the thought of young Max. Maryse had no excuse to not let Jace go anymore – she was just as personally and emotionally involved with the search as he was.

Maryse had been dealing with the Silent Brothers. Although Sebastian was blocking both Magnus Bane and the Silent Brother's ability to track Clary, they were able to track where she had been. It was around midday when Alec got a call from his mother, who was with the Brothers and Magnus Bane. Magnus and Alec were strangely distant; Jace couldn't quite put his finger on it...  
>"Jace," Alec interrupted his thoughts. "Mum just sent us a location. The Brothers picked up traces of Clary's blood in <em>Augsberg, Germany<em>." Jace felt his head swim as the words _Clary's blood_ echoed through his mind. What on earth was Sebastian doing to Clary somewhere in _Germany_? He felt bile rise in his throat at the thought of Sebastian's hands on her. It was disgusting. He would be taunting her - twisting her mind. _Clary, I will find you_. He pledged to himself as he felt his heart constrict in agony.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

It was later than usual when Sebastian returned to the apartment. He opened the front door from the street which led straight into his bedroom. Although the apartment layout in the basement was like the other one he stayed in previously with Jace and Clary, the first level in this apartment was only big enough for his bedroom, bathroom and the twisting staircase that went into the basement; where the living quarters and Clary's bedroom were. Sebastian usually kept the blinds down – he didn't want Clary to work out that she was staying underground. The less she knew about the apartment... _the better_.

Sebastian knew Clary wouldn't accept his offer to come up to his room at any time. It was a good deterrent, the last thing he needed was for her to realise that there were windows and a door that could take her outside from here. Nonetheless, he locked the door behind him with both runes and several keys. It satisfied him in some ways that she was so terrified of him, the thought of being in his bedroom would overwhelm her. In other ways, it impaired his abilities to manipulate her. He had to change tactic. Sebastian would never admit it, but he had _underestimated _Clary – her mental strength was something to be admired. He knew he caused her immense pain when he hit her across the face. He thought that maybe he had over used the concept, because it no longer had the same devastating effect on her anymore. She could almost anticipate when he was going to discipline her. If Sebastian wanted to get anywhere with her mentally, he was going to have change his plan.

It was a beautiful day in _Melle, France_. Sebastian had gone out to meet with a vampire clan that resonated within the area. He knew that they would be irritable and sleepy during his visit, but he didn't want to wait until night time when they became active. The last thing he needed was for them to not like his offer, go after his blood and follow him back to the apartment. He wouldn't risk that possibility knowing that Clary was with him. Sebastian felt his eyebrows pull together... _did he really just think that?_ Did he really care enough about her safety that he would _risk his own_ by visiting vampires in daylight? What was wrong with him? Momentarily he pondered this concept. _Since when did he care about Clary like that..._

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace and Alec met with Maryse and Magnus Bane outside the institute. Magnus had already made the arrangements for them to travel to Germany via portal. Maryse offered to send back up, but they all knew that they wouldn't need it. It was going to be a retrieval mission – they were going to see what they could find out about what Sebastian was doing, planning and if Clary was still _alive_. The thought made Jace's stomach feel weighed down with rocks. Jace knew he would feel it in his heart if Clary wasn't alive. As long as her heart kept beating, he would know.

Maryse kissed both her sons on the forehead before they stepped forward and felt the dizzying effects of the portal. Once on the other side, Alec was immediately on the defensive. He raised his bow fast and silently, an arrow already knocked and ready. This was not what Jace or Alec had anticipated. Jace had been expecting a large house... a city street... anything but this. Jace knew Sebastian liked comfortable living – _so why would he hold Clary in an old and derelict house?_

After several moments of being on the defensive, both Alec and Jace relaxed. Pulling out the sensor, they scanned the area – apart from the sensor picking up demonic traces that Sebastian had been there – there was no presence of any demons or anything dangerous.  
>Alec nodded his head towards the front door to the house. It was half decayed with age. "You want to go first?"<br>Jace nodded his head in assent and took the lead. Although Alec was older, Jace was the instinctive one. It was easier for the two of them to assume these tactile positions – Jace was the more prepared fighter, but he never looked behind him.

The smells of decaying wood, dust and stale air filled Jace's nostrils. He had his seraph blade raised as he kicked down the door – it turned to dust at the impact. The two _parabatai _read each other. They knew what they were both seeing – it wasn't a trick of the dim lighting in the room. Raising his free hand, Jace pulled out of his pocket and ran his thumb over his witchlight runestone - the light spreading out all over the decaying walls. There, on the floor was an Angelic rune. Jace went closer to inspect the handy work. He could tell straight away it was Clary's; the perfect symmetry of the rune was obviously done by her artist hands. Crouching onto the floor, Jace leant over and smelt the mysterious dried black substance.  
>"It is definitely <em>blood.<em>" He confirmed to Alec, who had a curious expression on his face. "It's not Clary's... I don't think. It looks like demon blood. Only their blood dries such a recognisable black."  
>Alec leaned down, "Jace, I don't think that it is just Sebastian's blood..." Jace looked up and followed Alec's eyes to a small ceramic bowl that was a few meters away on the floor. In it was a black demonic blood, as well as small flecks of red human blood in it. Jace's face went pale.<br>"_No..."_ Jace muttered, more to himself. "Sebastian wouldn't... he- he cut her..." Jace could see the angled splatter of dried red blood on the floor - he knew that Sebastian must have cut Clary's wrist. The direction of the blood splatter was unique to the pressure that escaped a wrist when cut. Jace could recognise that anywhere.

Jace knew coming here was going to be both a burden and a comfort. He knew that this visit was going to confirm his suspicion that Clary was still alive. On the other hand, he hadn't expected to see such an obvious statement by Sebastian that they had been here. It was like Sebastian was leaving a sick bread crumb trail for them to follow. Jace's eyes wandered around the room as Alec went and tried the doors off to the left. Jace got up and headed over to the far wall. On the floor, he could see a crumpled mess -it looked like clothing. As he went closer, the familiar baby green of Clary's pyjamas came in to view. _What on earth are these doing here? _He thought as he bent down and picked up Clary's top. It was covered in dust and torn in several places. There were small flecks of blood on the singlet, but not enough to cause significant concern – the blood would have come from only small abrasions of the skin.

It was when Jace looked at the other pieces of clothing that he saw something he wished he didn't have to. In a crumpled heap lay Clary's underwear. A string of profanities ran through Jace's mind as the situation became real.  
>"<em>By the Angel<em>." He stated, his mind going fuzzy. He felt _sick_. Jace's shoulders and back tensed up and an icy sweat poured down the back of his neck. _No._ There was no way Sebastian could do that. Clary would have put up a fight. Jace could envision Clary kicking and trying to physically hurt her brother if he ever tried anything like that on her. Suddenly, Jace felt his stomach drop. Clary would have most likely been bound. She wouldn't be able to necessarily fight back..._Maybe she didn't have a choice._

It was unusual for Jace to cry. But as he held the dusty fabric of Clary's pyjamas to his heart, a single tear ran down his face. He had caused this. Every night he tossed and turned with nightmares. Every waking moment he spent blaming himself. Clary was captured because of him. He should have kept a closer eye on her.  
>"Jace, you better come see this." Alec called from the other room. A certain curiosity had taken his tone. <em>What on earth was there to be curious about? <em>Jace thought. It tore his heart to put down Clary's clothes, but he knew that he would collect them before they left. The Silent Brothers would want to see any evidence from the scene.

Jace headed into the small room Alec called him from. The doorframe had a series of locks as well as a locking rune. Whatever was kept in there was under tight security. He suddenly knew _why_. Lifting his witchlight, Jace could see the disturbed dust - it obviously hadn't settled in its position for long. In one corner, Jace could make out a silhouetted shape – small enough to indicate that something, or someone had been lying there.  
>"<em>Clary..."<em> The words escaped his lips as he knelt and ran his hand over the surface. It was her size. Jace could recognise the familiar position Clary had when she held herself with grief. She would tuck her knees into her chest – like she was trying to hold herself together. Jace felt a light hand touch his shoulder.  
>"I am sorry Jace." Alec muttered. "You knew what we were going to find h-" His voice cut off abruptly. Jace turned and looked at his brother.<br>"What is it? What do you see?"  
>Alec's eyes squinted. "<em>There<em>." He pointed as Jace handed him the runestone.

In the room, there was a small porcelain sink and mirror. Both were tarnished with age, but that isn't what distracted Alec. Beneath the basin was a sickly green mould that grew from the draining fixtures; it had spread down the wall to the cement floor - it had obviously been growing there for a long time. That wasn't what distracted him. Calved into the mould was a rune – _no, a symbol_ Jace thought as he realised it had been deliberated drawn there. On closer inspection, Jace could distinguish that there were two small pictures. One was a love heart and the other was a house.

It was Alec who spoke first. "_By the Angel_. What on earth does that mean?" Alec bent down and examined the marks more closely. "There is a rusted nail on the floor here." He stated. Now it made sense how Clary had drawn it with such precision. Alec looked at Jace. "Why on earth would Clary have drawn this here? Let alone... what does it mean?"  
>Jace knew Clary well. He almost smiled for the first time in weeks. It was so typical of <em>his Clary<em> – of course she would leave him a message... _a trail_.  
>He responded. "She knew Sebastian wouldn't go near the sink, let alone look at it. He has a strong aversion to unhygienic things... <em>It genius really."<em> _His Clary -_ the one who was courageous beyond healthy limits. _His Clary_ who would think of a way to communicate to him.  
>"Well it isn't genius if we don't know what she is trying to say." Alec replied.<br>Jace ran through possibilities in his mind. The two drawings; they were simple lines – obviously done in the dark very quickly – clearly Clary didn't have much time when she engraved them into the mould.

_A love heart... a house. _Jace kept thinking – trying to create a link. The love heart could have meant anything. Jace heard Alec rattle off the basic meanings out loud. "Love... Romance... Partnership..._um_... Commitment?"  
>The idea smacked Jace in the face. "No." Jace paused, holding up his hand. "<em>Valentine.<em> The loveheart means a Valentine. Clary is talking about her _father_."  
>"The house then?" Alec asked curiously.<br>"Simple." Jace interjected. "She is telling us that Sebastian planned to take her to one of Valentine's houses..." Fear gripped Jace like a hand around his throat.  
>"What's so bad about that?" Alec asked. "Do you have any of his addresses? We can <em>save<em> Clary!"  
>"It is not that <em>simple <em>Alec. _It never is._" Jace sighed. "Remember when I told you that Sebastian was able to move the house Clary and I stayed in? Where ever he wanted? Anywhere in the world - no matter what country..." Jace recalled the apartment he shared with Sebastian. Clary's brother never kept the house in the same country for more than a few days at a time. To find it would be a pointless feat – how could you find something that had no records? It did not exist in anyone's mind except for the people who knew about it. It could be _anywhere_. If they were lucky enough to find its location, it would be gone before they got there. When Sebastian moved it, it left no traceable mark behind. It was like it never _existed.  
><em>Strong emotion over powered Jace's voice. "She could be anywhere right now. On a global scale like this, we will never find her. _I may never see Clary again..."_


	7. Chapter 7 - Ambitious Disaster

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 7 – Ambitious Disaster**

It took Clary an hour of self induced mental support before she could make her body move. Sebastian had already been in her room ages ago and removed the chains tying her to the bed – now she only had the chains that were forever bound around her wrists. When Sebastian left the room, Clary pulled up her blankets and lay in the darkness. She cried as her heart yearned for Jace. She didn't know if he would ever find the derelict house... She didn't know if he would even check the small room where she was held... _would he ever find her clue?_ As each tear trailed down her face, her mental resolve to escape grew stronger. Clary felt adrenaline course through her veins – it was the last thing she needed – she needed to act calm and casual in front of Sebastian. Clary got up and went into the bathroom. She fixed her hair and dried her eyes – only her slightly red nose gave any indication she had been crying. Once she was satisfied that she had a calm composure in place that would convince Sebastian – despite the raging adrenaline coursing through her veins – Clary went to her bedroom door and opened it quietly.

Sebastian was sprawled out along the couch; his long legs elevated on the arm rest as he watched television. The gentle caress of French filled the room as Clary realised it was the French news. It was such an unusual sight for Clary, Sebastian looked... _almost normal_. She tried to appear relaxed as she tried to casually saunter to the armchair opposite the couch. She felt Sebastian's eyes on her as she sat down.  
>"Did you like my gift?" Sebastian purred – his attention turning back to the television.<br>Clary held her composure strongly. "It was lovely... _Thankyou."  
><em>Sebastian returned his gaze back to her; a line appeared between his eyebrows. _She was being too polite; she would never say thankyou to him _– she thought. It was uncharacteristic of her to be nice to him, even if she was being well behaved toward him in her terms.  
>She watched as her brother raised his eyebrow at her questioningly. He too, was unsure why Clary had said thank you.<br>"_You're welcome_?" He sounded taken aback.  
>Clary tried to rectify the situation – she was arousing too much suspicion. "You never deserve a thank you, but roses are my favourite." She lied. <em>There<em> – she thought – _that was a girly thing to say wasn't it?_

To her surprise, Sebastian bought it. Clearly not interested in roses or what they meant to women.  
>"You're dinner is on the counter by the way. I bought it from one of the restaurants out in the main street." He shrugged, it was an innocent enough gesture – like he went into the full eye of the public all the time to do these every day things. Clary sat up in the armchair and travelled her gaze to the counter; she could see a bowl and two plates. This was <em>perfect<em>, she could ask Sebastian to eat with her.  
>"Will you eat with me?" She asked innocently. Trying not to be too obvious, she brushed her hand onto his shoulder lightly. It was enough to convince him. Although her hand stung with revulsion, Sebastian was encourage by her touch.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Clary sat with Sebastian while they ate. It was unexpected; _since when did Clary want to eat with him? _Sebastian spooned more Ratatouille onto her plate – she was still getting thinner against his wishes. The French news was still playing in the background as his mind ran away with him. He was going to move the house tonight – perhaps _Stavanger in Norway_? His mind played with this concept. He didn't have any business or deals to make in the next few days...  
>"<em>Sebastian.<em>" He heard his name roll off Clary's lips. It was the most arousing sound. He came back into focus and saw a questioning look to Clary's eye. "Do you understand what they are talking about on television?"  
>"Yes." Was all he retorted as his mind came back into focus. "Just some news about some protestors..." Clary nodded her head in understanding. Sebastian looked at her; he could practically read her mind right now. He saw the look of revolt in her eyes – he wasn't stupid. He had his suspicions before, Clary was never this composed around him. Sebastian had to admit he was interested in where this would lead. Deciding to go along with his little sister, he feigned any notice of her acting differently. <em>She was up to something.<em>  
>"<em>Eat more<em>." He ordered as he spooned more food onto her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

After dinner Clary went back into her room. She sat hesitantly by the toilet in case her food decided to come back up. Thankfully, tonight it decided to stay down. Taking deep breaths, Clary changed into the silk nightwear Sebastian bought her. She didn't have a _choice_, her rash submission was the only way. Clary knew she had been too obvious at dinner. She needed to bring back her fiery spark – she knew Sebastian liked that. After several more deep breaths she headed back out into the lounge room and perched onto the edge of the couch lightly. Sebastian's eyes raked her body in approval before he leaned forward and poured himself a glass of Brandy on the coffee table.

Leaning forward, Clary gently took the glass from Sebastian's hands. She knew nothing would turn him on more than for her to drink from the same glass as him. She kept her eyes locked with his as she took a sip. Sebastian let out an audible groan as he wrapped his arm around her waist and took the glass back from her in his free hand. He then proceeded to take a sip from the glass where her lips had been.  
>"This is the sweetest Brandy I have had in a while." He commented, his arm pulling tight at her waist.<br>Clary tilted her head down and looked up at her brother through her eyelashes. She found it incredibly endearing when Jace did it to her unknowingly – _maybe it would have the same effect on Sebastian?  
><em>She tried to keep her voice innocent and controlled. "I don't know if you heard me last night..." She trailed off, trying to keep up her charade of virtuousness. "I-I had a nightmare." Again she looked up at him through her lashes.

Clary could see conflicting thoughts run through Sebastian's mind. He obviously thought her behaviour was unusual and uncharacteristic. Clary knew she was being obvious, it was almost a complete one-hundred and eighty degree turn from her past behaviour - but it seemed like the only way to her.  
>Clary tried to sway Sebastian to think she wanted him. "What would my own mother think if she saw me with you this way." She gestured to his long arm around her torso – wrapped way too possessively around her body for her liking.<br>Trying to put a deep lust into her voice; like she enjoyed the thought as she whispered; "_What would Jace_ _say?"_  
>It had the effect Clary was looking for. She felt her brother's blood rush southwards. It made her feel ill, but she fought against her natural instincts to recoil from this reaction from her brother. Sebastian leaned in and placed a trail of kisses down her jaw.<br>He murmured in appreciation, offering his usual nightly request. "Do you plan to join me _tonight_ Clarissa?"  
>Clary paused momentarily to created effect. It was barely a whisper as the words she never wanted to say escaped her lips...<br>"_Yes_."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Alec and Jace had returned with their findings to the institute several hours ago. Maryse had sat up with Jace as moral support, but he asked her to leave him be. It was almost midnight as Jace wandered up to the greenhouse where Clary and he had shared their first kiss. It felt so long ago, like a life time had passed by them since that moment. Each contraction of Jace's heart felt more laboured than the last as he sank to his knees. The warm air was layered with a thick moisture as Jace felt himself struggle to breathe – his guilt felt claustrophobic as it consumed him. He felt pressure building in his chest like he had been holding his breath under water for a long time. Jace's chest spasmed under him as he drowned in his thoughts. _How was he going to find Clary?_

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

"Come up stairs when you are ready." Sebastian whispered as he ran his tongue along the length of her collar bone. As always, Sebastian was giving her a _choice_. Clary knew that Sebastian thought she would change her mind – but her resolve was set. She kept her mind fixed on imagining herself holding a stele – she drew so much power from the thought that her freedom could be less than a few hours away. It gave her a great strength.

Clary's feet padded lightly on the stairs; they were icy cold under her feet - like her current ambition. When she reached the door at the top of the stairs leading into Sebastian's room, she took three big gulps of air _– no turning back now _she thought. Clary opened the door and walked into the dark room. As she stepped inside, she could hear the rhythmic sounds of Sebastian's shower running – the door leading to the bathroom was left half open deliberately as a welcome invitation. Clary shuddered and took this opportunity to look for a stele or anything she could use to aid in her potential escape. The dull glow of an open laptop caught Clary's attention. She went over to the small desk it sat on; papers and maps were everywhere. She wiggled her finger on the mouse pad to get out of the screen saver before she saw what program Sebastian was running. Clary could see her live bedroom from two different angles and the downstairs area from three different angles... _it was a security camera program_. Clary looked to the left of the screen and saw a folder for each camera that recorded the film and stored it at hourly intervals. _How had Clary not seen these cameras before? _She felt her throat close at the thought – even when she was alone; _Sebastian was watching_.

Clary shook her head to clear it, now wasn't the time for this. What did she expect? She was being held against her will... she was a hostage – why should she be surprised that Sebastian was filming her? Using the light from the laptop screen, Clary searched the rest of his messy room. Despite Sebastian liking modern furniture and clean environments – his chaotic bedroom spoke otherwise. As Clary searched, she looked down at her hands and saw that they were shaking. She paused and took some calming breaths _again. _Clary could feel her chest tightening with fear and anxiety when she heard the running water from the shower shut off. Clary wasn't sure what she should do. _Did she sit on the bed or wait by the door?_ Her mind panicked as she realised that maybe she was supposed to knock before entering. Clary's mind was scattered as she suddenly panicked, would Sebastian get angry at her? The light from the bathroom filled the room as the door was pulled open. Sebastian with his wet white blonde hair - scarred and muscled body – stepped out into the bedroom with nothing but a towel wrapped suggestively around his hips. Clary gulped as the blood left her face. _What had she gotten herself into._

Sebastian smiled – clearly enjoying the astonished and scared look that adorned her face. Luckily Clary's prayers were answered when he said, "Clarissa, I will not be forcing myself on to you tonight. It is too beautiful a sight for me to see you in _my_ bedroom in that nightdress..." For a second, Clary thought Sebastian was going to dribble everywhere – the lust in his voice was thick and disgusting.  
>Sebastian approached her and undid the burning chains around her wrists – a wash of relief pored through her - her hands were <em>free.<em>  
>"Go over to that drawer and grab me a pair of boxers." Sebastian ordered as he gestured to the stack of drawers that lined the opposing wall. Clary's feet had pins and needles as she went over and pulled a drawer out. Although it was dark in the room, Clary could see the contents within and she felt her steady composure slip momentarily. She bit her lip before reaching into the drawer and pulling out a pair of boxers – she deliberately didn't look at them – the thought of seeing them would make her vomit. Clary contemplated throwing the boxers at her brother, but she knew he would want her to go right up to him and to place them in his hand. Putting on a brave face, she walked back around the bed to where Sebastian stood – his pupils enlarged with dark desire.<br>"_Good girl_" He responded as he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Now, be a good girl and _put them on for me._" His eyes blazed with sin. Sebastian had her in his waiting arms. This was a test to see just how 'true' her sudden submission was – she had been way too obvious. Clearly Clary had underestimated just how blinded Sebastian was by his lust for her.

When Clary remained silent, Sebastian dropped his towel in front of her – almost _cheekily_. His eyes were fixed on hers as he slowly put on his boxers – he was waiting for her to look down and see _him_.Repulsive thoughts ran through Clary's mind as she tried to focus – _remember, enduring this could still help me escape. He knows I am messing with him, but that won't stop me now. I have come too far_ - she repeated to herself over and over.  
>As Sebastian stood up straight, a peculiar look crossed his face. "My dear Clarissa, I would have thought you would be curious to see what nature endowed to <em>me<em>. I have not yet met a woman who has refused my advances."  
>A sharp retort formed on the tip of Clary's tongue before she had to bite back her words. Now was not the time for her to give her brother attitude. Clary stared at the water droplets still on Sebastian's chest before he turned around to put the towel back in the bathroom. She could see the nail marks she dug into his back from the other day on the couch. It was like Sebastian was taunting her with them – he knew she was looking at them when he turned back around; a knowing smile playing on his features.<p>

Sebastian came out the bathroom and stood in front of Clary again. He reached out and put his hands on either side of her face. Clary looked at the bathroom door behind her brother's head, it was easier to accept his polluted touch when she wasn't looking.  
>"You know, <em>I have always<em> _wondered._.." He trailed off as he brought his lips to Clary's. Sebastian had never kissed Clary properly on the lips before. It was always a chaste peck or biting her lip. For once, Clary would rather Sebastian hit her across the face than endure this kiss. It was different from the rest – it held _sentimental_ value to him – like he had been planning for this to happen for a long time...Clary's mind pondered this as she saw Sebastian's eyes reopen – she never closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to hers. A primal moan escaped his lips before he pulled back. What surprised Clary was when Sebastian slapped her across the face. The sudden violence from her brother broke her composure, she instinctively pulled her hand back and drove a punch into his nose – just like Jace had taught her.  
>"Don't touch <em>me<em>!" Clary filled her voice with venom. She knew she had probably just blown her chances at escaping. Her mind was running a mile a minute as she made the connection – Sebastian knew she was deliberately being this way and the slap had been to bring her back in line.  
>Sebastian – without hesitation – spat back in her face. "Do not play games with me Clarissa! I will not have my way with you tonight, but you will do as <em>instructed<em>!" He slapped her across the face again. "KISS ME! Kiss me like you would kiss _HIM._" Clary felt her blood boil at the reference to Jace.  
>"<em>Never<em>." She spat.

Sebastian had kept a calm and controlled composure the last few hours, so it was almost quite a scare when his other self appeared in full rage. His hands gripped onto Clary's shoulders tight as he shoved her backwards with immense force onto the bed. A scream escaped her lips as he landed incredibly hard on top of her. Clary turned her head away from her brother as he tried to lean in and kiss her again. Sebastian was still topless - Clary could feel his muscles work under his pale skin as he fought to grab her arms and pull them above her head. He smiled when Clary squirmed, trying to use her legs to kick him off of her. She regretted her plan to grab one of Sebastian's steles, it wasn't worth this as she felt his endowment grow above her – she had forgotten that her struggles made it more arousing for him.  
>"Did you think I was stupid Clarissa?" He muttered under his breath. "I knew what you were up to the moment you came out of your bedroom. <em>You stupid girl!<em> You still think that I wouldn't notice your escape attempts? You are too careless! An insult to the family name of Morgenstern! You forget that the same blood runs through our veins! I know your thoughts – yet you think that I have no idea... what a _joke_!"  
>Clary turned her head away from Sebastian again. "You are the joke! But, you're right! The same blood does run through our veins!" Clary felt a sudden courage build up in her chest. "You are incest! SICK!" She spat.<p>

"It doesn't matter what we are to each other Clarissa." Sebastian said almost calmly; he was swinging on his emotional pendulum from one extreme to the next. Sebastian grabbed her chin in between his fingers and squeezed. "Kiss me. _Like you mean it_."  
>Clary wished that her stomach could pick this exact moment to bring up its contents. She would never kiss her brother <em>willingly<em>, let alone mean it. Her brother yanked on her hair tightly, he was impatient as he waited for her to comply.  
>Sebastian leaned down and whispered a finality in her ear. "<em>Too long<em>." He reached underneath Clary's nightdress and started tugging at her underwear. "Decide now Clarissa, or you know what I will do." He had her underwear halfway down her thighs. Clary heard her loud and panicked pant echo in her ears as Sebastian's hands travelled eagerly up to the middle of her thighs...

Clary felt her mind disconnect from her body. Genuine fear caused her hands became someone else's as they grabbed Sebastian's hair and pulled his lips to hers. They met with an uncomfortable taste; the same saliva of both a brother and sister mixing in each other's mouths. Clary kept her eyes open as she threw herself into the kiss to hopefully stop her brother's intent. As soon as Sebastian realised that she was being serious, his hands came away from the middle of her thighs and tangled in the back of her hair. A low moan echoed from Sebastian as his tongue adventured into her mouth. Sebastian knew what he wanted; he was harsh and aggressive with the movements of his mouth. The whole time Clary's mind screamed in protest as her brother's tongue licked the inside of her lips. It was disturbing that he own brother mounted so much passion and lust into this one kiss. It was like he had been waiting since the kiss they shared in _Idris_ for the same ecstasy.

Surprisingly, the kiss was brief as Sebastian's lips trailed down her neck with violent urgency. Clary tried to get up but Sebastian's large and strong hand forced her head to one side without his lips breaking contact with her neck. That was when Clary saw what she was looking for. Her prayers had been answered as she saw the gentle glimmer of three steles left casually on Sebastian's bed side table. She recognised her own; taken from her when she was captured. Clary put her arm out trying to reach for one, but Sebastian's heavy weight held her down. She knew what she would have to do to reach one... she would have to move herself up the bed till her head rested on the pillows. It was risky, if she moved too fast it would be _suspicious_, if she moved too slow; Sebastian might stop her from moving at all. Keeping her mind on the steles the whole time, she yanked on Sebastian's hair again to bring his lips back to hers. If she dove into this with an immense _false_ passion, she might be able to drag her body and Sebastian's up the bed enough for her to reach a stele...


	8. Chapter 8 - Pain Worth Pleasure

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

** Chapter 8 – Pain Worth Pleasure **

**Jace's Perspective**

Jace sat in the institute kitchen with his sister Isabelle. It was rare for his sister to be sensitive, but she could see the deep hurt that echoed through his features. Izzy asked if Jace had been sleeping – she already knew the answer - there were large dark circles under his eyes. Jace's response was abrupt.  
>"<em>I am fine Izzy<em>." He snapped. The weighing effects of exhaustion was like a sword dangling over his head, threatening to drop at any second.  
>Isabelle looked at her brother with a <em>'I don't believe a word you say' <em>expression.  
>"You and I could go out and look for her Jace... would that take your mind off things? I can ask mum for permis-"<br>Jace dropped his gaze as he cut her off. "Izzy, she isn't even in New York! Sebastian held her prisoner in Germany; that already tells us he has upgraded this chase to a _global scale_." He inhaled sharply. "The only way we will ever find Clary, is if _Sebastian_ wants her to be found..."

Jace felt Izzy's dark glare prickle the skin on his cheeks. "Don't ever say that again _Jace!_ How can you be so self subjugated! To be honest, I cannot believe what you are doing! You have never been so _easily defeated_!" A sudden confidence saturated her voice. "The love of your life is missing, and all you are going to do is sit here and mope about how it will be impossible to get her _back!_"  
>"<em>Stop it Izzy<em>." Jace was harsh, but he didn't have the strength to hear this.  
>Izzy replied; "When Sebastian controlled you all those months ago, what on earth do you think Clary did? Do you think that she just gave up and sat around letting grief overcome her? <em>No Jace<em>! She did everything within her power to find you, and she knew it was going to be impossible! But, did she give up? _NO!_" Jace looked up at his sister in shock – she was usually very controlled, but her emotions were just as strong as her opinions right now.

As quick as a flash, Izzy pulled out a knife from the strap around her ankle and stabbed it point first into the table as if to state her point. The blade handle wobbled from the impact as her voice dropped into a low snarl. "You think that this is only hard for you _Jace_? You aren't the only one grieving. Clary would never give up on you... _Don't you dare give up on her."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

_Control yourself_. Sebastian's thoughts echoed through his head. He had never felt something like this. It was an exquisite feeling of ecstasy - he ran hands all over Clary before he gripped her shoulders and shoved her onto his bed with immense force. He knew it was against her will, but maybe it was time he started pushing her in the emotional direction he wanted her to go in – even if she wasn't ready. Sebastian knew her revolt was only growing stronger. It was only a matter of time before Clary tried to escape again. In some ways, this was like his new form of discipline. Sebastian almost smiled to himself at his enjoyment. He knew what he would have to do to gain mental control over his sister. Once again, he was going to blur the lines between pain and pleasure. He was going to confuse and warp his sister's mind with what was _right_, what was _wrong_ and what was going to be a _reward_ for obedience.

Sebastian knew she had come up here to sneak out the front door or jump from a window... he had underestimated her will to escape – but there had been nothing subtle about her attempt. After taking control of the situation, Sebastian knew that threatening to have _his way with her_ was his only real option to make her obedient anymore. Clary was becoming more resistant to each of his powerful slaps. Sebastian knew Clary didn't notice it, but she was becoming stronger in more ways than she thought. Clary appeared to be weak on the outside; physically she was becoming a bag of skin and bones – much to Sebastian's disgust. He heard her crying most nights, he could see her rolling around in her bed on the security cameras - she was plagued with constant nightmares. But, the strength Sebastian saw was from _her heart_. He had never seen anything like this before. It was like the ones Clary loved were helping her; they were keeping her mental resistance _alive_ and her heart _beating_. Sebastian had never seen such an irrevocable love for other human beings before... it was something he had never anticipated.

"_Too long."_ Sebastian whispered in Clary's ear. He was impatient as he waited for her to finally agree to kiss him. Clary's lips were a beautiful shade of pink. They were gorgeous, delicate and soft like a rose petal. Even though she had more angel blood than most Shadowhunters - she still wasn't an angel. However, to Sebastian it would be like kissing a real angel. Both the pure taste and texture combined... it tempted his dark demon blood to taint her. Shaking his head to clear it, Sebastian's hands were almost disconnected from his brain as they eagerly made to pull down her underwear – they had never burned with such a painful desire. Watching Clary fight back had been a beautiful moment, it was so arousing to watch her struggle beneath him. Clary was so fiery for such a small person. Sebastian hadn't predicted how mentally strong she would be – her resistance was quite unparalleled to anything he had ever seen.  
>"Decide now Clarissa, or you know what I will <em>do<em>." His hands gripped around the edge of her underwear and the silky fabric slid down her thighs easily. Sebastian could hear his sister on the border line first stages of a panic attack. Clary's chest was rising and falling fast as she mentally contemplated the idea that he was going to have _his way_ if she didn't comply. Still frustrated that she couldn't make a decision, Sebastian's hands travelled to the smooth skin on the inside of her thighs, extremely close to what made her a woman. His fingertips were begging to move just that little bit closer...

Finally regaining some control over her panic, Clary's shaky hands became firm as they yanked on Sebastian's hair. She sealed her lips to his. A strong heat overtook Sebastian's body as a tingling fire travelled to his stomach before going to the tips of his toes. Sebastian felt like he was a young adolescent who had just had their first kiss. It was stupid really, _why would he feel like that?_ His body had experienced _way more _than a childish first kiss – Clary was having some bizarre effects of her own on her brother. Sebastian felt a buzzing electricity flow through his hands as they abandoned their post at Clary's thighs and tangled in her red hair. Sebastian pulled tight as he forced his tongue into Clary's mouth. Clary's tongue tasted nothing like he expected. The inside of her mouth was warm but her saliva did taste _unusual_... Sebastian knew Mother Nature deliberately wanted to create this sick feeling - like the kiss Sebastian and Clary shared was wrong. His sister knew just how inappropriate it was, but the thought of a _forbidden temptation_ just made Sebastian more eager. Sebastian's head swam as his blood kept travelling downwards – he had never been so turned on. It was like he had an addiction to the urges nature wanted him to defy. Clary's words echoed through his mind - _The same blood does run through our veins! You are incest! SICK! _Maybe he was, but when everything against him said _no_, Sebastian would say _yes._

Trying to regain some physical control over his body, Sebastian broke the kiss and used his body weight to hold Clary down. His lips hungrily trailed down her neck with a violent urgency; like he needed to find something to put out the burning fire in his chest. When Clary tried to get up – using his hand – Sebastian forced her head to one side without his lips breaking contact with her neck.

Clary needed this moment with him. Sebastian wanted Clary to see what he could offer her. Clary seemed to be trying to pull him up the bed. It was an innocent enough gesture, but he knew what he was doing. Sebastian was precise, sharp and switched on when it came to women. He held his weight on his elbows as Clary dragged her body up to the pillows. Once she was comfortable enough, Sebastian – instead of following Clary - took benefit of his current vantage point. His head was now at her belly button - _why did_ _Clary move up the bed? Did she want his mouth down here - _Sebastian thought. He grabbed onto the hem of her silky night dress and pulled it up. Somehow, during the kiss they had shared, Clary had managed to pull her underwear back up. It was disappointing, but probably for the best – it was still an area Sebastian was working toward and seeing anything probably would make him loose control.

A moan escaped Sebastian's lips as he ran his tongue over Clary's soft stomach. His hands ran down the sides of her waist all the way to the top of her thighs. In the dim light of the room, Sebastian could see the bite marks he left on her skin from the other day on the couch. Deep satisfaction flowed within his veins at the site of his branding – _Clary was his property. _Clary yelped as his teeth sunk into her skin again. A delicious pain shot through Sebastian's back as he realised that Clary had sunk her nails into his skin in retaliation.  
>"You know what that does to me..." Sebastian whispered, his voice dark and lusting.<br>"And you truly are _sick!_" Clary hissed back.  
>Sebastian smiled as he bit her again and sucked. The blood that he drew to the surface would definitely leave more bruises – <em>good. <em>His tongue wandered aimlessly over his marks until it dipped into her belly button. He swirled his tongue as he heard the breath Clary was holding escape her lips. Clary's hands were moving around above her head, so it left Sebastian open opportunity to pull up the night dress even further. It was now up and around her neck as Sebastian went to undo her bra. Clary's hands must have come back into the situation, because before he could reach the clasp, Sebastian felt a sharp punch hit him squarely in the face. He was quick to react, his body naturally now on the defensive. His left hand wrapped around her small throat and began pushing down on her windpipe. As a natural reaction, Clary's hands went to her throat trying to pry his hand off her. She tried to gasp for air and her body started rocking beneath his as it spasmed – it was trying to draw in air that it couldn't get.

"Will you do as you are told now _Clarissa?"_ Sebastian spat. He watched as Clary's face went white and her eyes bulged in their sockets. "The last thing I want is for you to pass out on me... _where is the fun in that_?" He smiled wickedly as he slowly eased off the pressure, just enough for her to suck in a few desperate breaths.  
>"<em>Good girl."<em> He coaxed, as her chest rose and fell beneath him. Now fully reliving the pressure on his sister's throat -Sebastian's busy hands wandered to her back as he unclasped her bra. His hands practically yanked it off her as her breasts were exposed. Reflexively, Clary's body hunched inwards towards the mattress, like her instincts wanted her to pull away and stop this. Sebastian raised his hand and slapped her across the face. Grabbing at the roots of her hair at the top of her head, Sebastian yanked her head up and whispered darkly in her ear.  
>"Don't think that you can defy me! My dear sister, our bodies were made for each other..." Sebastian felt his bare chest touch his sister's as he exhaled sharply. It burned with coldness - like it had been touched with dry ice – before he shoved her head back down onto the pillow and his lips continued their interrupted assault. Sebastian's lips trailed their way down onto her left nipple, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. He felt not pleasure from his sister at his advancement. Her nipple did not react or enlarge under his touch – she truly was repulsed by him.<p>

On some deep level, Sebastian felt _disappointed._ It was an unexpected feeling. Clary's body had no reaction to him except for pure revulsion. Suddenly irritated, Sebastian grabbed Clary's shoulders and pushed her with exceeding force off the bed and onto the floor. Her body made a loud _thud _and her breath escaped through her bared teeth – she clearly hadn't been expecting that. Sebastian wasn't sure why it bothered him. _Since when did he care if Clary wanted him or not?_ He was going to have her, either way. Clary scrambled to her feet, her hands reaching out behind her to stop her from backing into the wall. She bumped into the chain that hung from the closed blinds, she pulled on it – her eyes still focused on him. Sebastian watched from his position on the bed as she lifted the blind, the lights of _Melle_ flooded into the room. His chest rose and fell with his sudden anger as he fought to control it on the bed. Clary slowly turned her body around and looked out the window. Her right hand rose and lightly touched the glass, as if she rather wished she was outside in the crisp and cold night air.

Fighting through his anger, Sebastian managed to get the words out. "You can wish to be out there all you want _Clarissa_. In fact, look at it for as long as you like. As soon as you turn away from the window – the scene before you will be gone."  
>Clary looked back at him in disbelief. "What do you m- " She cut off as she looked back out the window. One minute they were in <em>Melle, France<em>, now they had transported to _Stavanger in Norway _– of course, Clary didn't know where they were_. _A new set of lights shone brightly through the room as Clary gasped in amazement.  
>"<em>Told you<em>." Sebastian muttered, almost immaturely. "Now get back here. You are going to give me a back massage to _calm me down._" Sebastian's sudden rage had subsided and so had his stronger sexual desires - but, he still wanted Clary to touch him. Clary went to pick up her discarded bra that lay on the ground.  
>"<em>Don't<em>." Sebastian spat as he saw anger flash in her eyes.

Clary sat on the edge of his bed as Sebastian rolled over. He waited for her to touch him. When he didn't feel the pressure of her small hands, he turned his head and looked up. Clary sat with her arms crossed in defiance.  
>Sebastian felt his eyebrows press together in annoyance. "Do you honestly think that after everything that has happened tonight, you can still <em>fight me<em>?" He sat up and smacked her across the face. His hand blazed from the force of the impact behind it. The pain ignited the fire within his blood as he felt his anger rise again. Sometimes it was hard for Sebastian to control himself. Although he was smart and usually held his composure well – once again Clary had shown him just how weak she made him. That thought only fuelled the fire as Sebastian got up and off the bed and knelt down until his face was in line with hers.  
>"<em>What the Hell do you think you are doing<em>?" He stated, his voice dripping with dark aggression. When Clary didn't respond, Sebastian's hand curled into a fist. His arm snapped back as he put his full strength into the punch and drove it into her stomach. Clary buckled over in pain, a scream of agony tearing from her throat.  
>"<em>Flinching only shows weakness<em>!" He quoted from his father as he continued. "Shut up Clarissa!" He grabbed her by the hair at her forehead again. He yanked on it and dragged her off the bed towards the door. His sister's arms and legs were flailing around as she tried to grab onto something to stop him. Sebastian finally reached the door to the stairs and yanked it open with his free hand. He stood above Clary and spat on her face. He watched as Clary flinched and his saliva dribbled off the end of her nose.  
>Sebastian felt Clary tense. "I hope you rot in Hell you sick mother f-" Her retort was cut off as Sebastian flung her body down the stairs – like he was throwing out the trash.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

Searing pain shot through Clary as her body was flung down the stairs. She heard the loud_ bang_ as Sebastian slammed the door shut above her. Pain shot through her back as she smashed onto the ground after the last step. Clary felt the air escape her lungs as she was winded by the impact. She lay there for several seconds before a smile appeared on her face. Clary opened her right hand and looked down – as if to double check – her stele lay rested in her palm. Her head pulsed and an immense throbbing pain in her stomach screamed in protest as she got up. She had to hurry, Sebastian would see her on the security camera – he would figure out what she was about to do. Clary knew she should be moving faster but the pain was too much. She could only think of one thing – she was going home...


	9. Chapter 9 - Contingency

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

** Chapter 9 – Contingency**

Clary was unsteady on her feet as she shuffled toward her bedroom door. Her body was strained and bruised as she fought through her pain. This was the inevitable part of her plan; she had endured those gruelling intimate moments with her brother to earn her rightful prize – _her stele_. Now that Clary knew where Sebastian had put the security cameras, she was able to carefully manoeuvre her body so that her back was to the camera's watchful eyes. The stele suddenly felt like a dead weight in her hands as she continued towards her bedroom. Once inside the somewhat familiar room, Clary put her back to the security camera again. She contemplated where she could draw the rune without Sebastian seeing her on his security program. She would have mere seconds before her brother would come and get her – most likely beating her to a _pulp_ for trying to _escape._

First thing first, before she could even contemplate drawing the portal rune, Clary drew an _iratze_ on the bare skin at her hip. She knew she shouldn't be wasting precious time, but her body craved as well as deserved the long awaited relief. Clary felt the effects instantly; it was like she had injected herself with _morphine_ as it numbed her bruises and began healing her cuts. Clary's eyes drifted closed as her hands drew the familiar symbol on her other hip bone. Clary felt like she was on a momentary cloud nine before the seriousness of her situation took hold. She had no time to change into clothes – she had wasted enough precious time healing her wounds. Clary's eyes darted around the room as she contemplated where to draw the rune. She settled for the wall that had the door leading to the bathroom. Despite her temporary separation from her stele and the Shadowhunting world, Clary dived back into her instincts with welcome arms. It was bred into her; it was part of her instincts as she made a quick and familiar flourish of her hand and drew the portal rune. Clary's mind travelled back to the warm and comforting smells of the institute, the decadent library - and because she would see him soon, she thought of the familiar and enticing smells of Jace and his bedroom. Clary was going_ home_.

The portal appeared before Clary eyes - she could practically already see her Shadowhunter friends and family waiting for her on the other side. Whilst Clary imagined this, she hadn't realised that there was the sound of angered and heavy feet pounding on the floor above her and coming down the stairs. Clary heard her bedroom door blow off its hinges as she was about to step inside the portal; but it was _too late_. A muscled, pale white arm wrapped itself around her neck and jerked her backwards; her neck was trapped in an unyielding headlock...

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus Bane's Perspective <strong>

It had been a long few days for Magnus. It was hard for him; he was relied upon by both Maryse, the Clave and now the Silent Brothers. He felt obligated to help; he owed it to everyone – especially _Clary Fray_. The poor girl's small and petite frame appeared in his thoughts. Her prominent, big green eyes portrayed her loving innocence - but in the blink of an eye - she had a determined and reckless power within her to save the ones she loved. In some ways, Magnus admired Clary. He had watched her grow up; he himself had stopped her from seeing the world Jocelyn had so eagerly left. It was a shame really; Clary had the potential to make a significant difference - not just to the lives of those she loved, but to the Clave and to future Shadowhunters. They would all remember her legacy in _Brocelind Plain _for many years to come. Magnus sighed and lay back on his divan. The rings on his fingers gleamed brilliantly as he traced the leopard print pattern that covered it.

Magnus had been asked by Maryse to monitor all portal connections made globally. It had been hard work, but once Magnus was able to sort out the difference between portals created by the Clave in _Idris_ and the portals created by warlocks all over the world, anything unusual would not slip Magnus's notice. Magnus felt his eyes begin to drift closed with exhaustion when he felt the familiar tingle in his hands. His abilities enabled him to sense the creation of a portal anywhere in the world - even before the rune was complete – especially if it was made by someone not of warlock blood. This portal was definitely made by a Shadowhunter. Magnus only knew of one person who was able to draw portals at will – _Clary Fray_. Magnus practically fell of his divan, scattering fluffy and sequined cushions everywhere. He got up and with a flick of his wrist summoned his phone. Normally, if Magnus wanted to communicate to a Shadowhunter - he would send a fire message. However, given the dire circumstances, it was imperative that Magnus made immediate contact with Maryse. Silently thanking himself for getting Maryse's number, Magnus dialled eagerly – he didn't have much time. The phone went into message bank as Magnus cursed under his breath. Maryse must be with the Silent Brothers in the Silent City – God knows if she would have reception down there. Calling one last time and receiving the same outcome, Magnus was forced to call the only number he had personally sworn to himself that he would never call again.

The phone seemed to ring forever in Magnus's hand. He became impatient until he heard the quiet and reserved voice of _Alec Lightwood_.  
>"H-hello?" Alec asked when he finally picked up. His voice made Magnus's heart stop - for a moment; he thought it had stopped beating. <em>You don't have to be lovey dovey with him, just tell him about Clary. She is what is important right now. Don't let your past relationship problems get in the way of possibly saving Clary's life<em> – Magnus thought as a controlled resolve consumed him. Magnus was all business as he addressed Alec.  
>"Alec, it is Magnus Bane." <em>There. Calm, reasonable enough... why did he say his last name? It is not like Alec knew any other Magnus's... let alone any other warlocks<em> – he thought. Shaking his head to clear it, Magnus tried again.  
>"I have been monitoring the global portal activity since Clary's capture. I tried calling your mother, but she was unavailable-"<br>"Oh." Alec interrupted, as if suddenly disappointed that Magnus had called for this reason, no matter how important the news. _Now was not the time to get emotional. Emotions will not save Clary –_ Magnus kept repeating to himself before he continued.  
>"I have picked up on an unregistered portal opening in <em>Norway<em>. It was closed a short time later – rather abruptly. I think something went wrong. If it was _Clary_, then she might be in _trouble_." Magnus heard muttering voices on the other end of the phone... was that _Jace? _There was a momentary sound of clatter and a protest from Alec before Jace's voice come through.  
>"Bane, what is it?" He addressed seriously.<br>Magnus spent several seconds repeating what he said to Alec. Jace was silent until Magnus finished.  
>"I see." Was all he said as Magnus heard more scuffling sounds. "How soon can you get here? We will contact Maryse and Clary's family. If this is the signal we have been waiting for, then Clary has found a way to communicate to us. Where is she in Norway?"<br>"_Stavanger_, it's on the south west side of the country. I will set up an adjoining portal here in my apartment; it will be easier if you and Alec come to me... " He broke off. _Would he be prepared to have Alec in his house again?_ Suddenly, Magnus felt the weighing emotions of heartbreak consume him. His voice came out sharper than expected; "_Jace, you don't have much time_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

"I can't hold the portal open on the other side for very long." Magnus stated to Jace – he had completely avoided addressing Alec, like he had the plague. "Usually when you use a portal, you have to imagine where you are going. But, in this instance, because the portal has already been opened and closed – I will be reopening it and creating a bridge straight from this portal, supposedly to the one Clary created... or at least, _we hope Clary created_. We don't have long. Sebastian will realise soon enough what has happened."  
>"Right." Jace confirmed. His mind went back to his mother, who currently had no idea what her two sons were doing. Clary's mother; Jocelyn, was with Luke up at the farmhouse - it would have been impossible for them to get there in time to help save Clary. Maryse on the other hand, was <em>uncontactable<em> – as was Isabelle, who seemed to have turned off her phone whilst she stayed the night at Simon and Jordan's apartment. Of course, both Jace and Alec had considered the possibility that this was a clever trap set by Sebastian, but the possibility of knowing where Clary was far outweighed the possibility of walking into a trap. Feeling somewhat annoyed by their lack of allies, Alec and Jace were still determined to go. This could be the only open opportunity for Jace to save Clary... He felt slightly guilty at leaving everyone blindsided, but if this was Clary's way of spelling out her location – Jace couldn't afford to ignore it. Both Alec and Jace double checked their weapons before nodding at Magnus. The warlock began making bizarre chants and ran his ringed fingers along the designated portal wall. It was different to how a usual portal was created. Magnus was trying to open up the unregistered portal in Norway, which required a different technique. All Jace knew as he watched the portal open, was that it was Clary's portal – no one else could open portals at will. Knowing this, Jace felt a dull flame ignite in his heart – if he did see Clary, Jace knew the flame would turn into a blazing fire once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

"_You stupid girl!"_ Sebastian spat as he walked around Clary's bed. Sebastian had bound her wrists with the chain embedded in the wall above her bed. "Clarissa, the _stupid, dumb_ and _clueless Morgenstern_. _The family insult_..." He trailed off as he sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned forward until he was right in front of Clary's face. Their eyes met; silver against green. Both siblings had sparks of hatred flash in their eyes. Neither one could believe that their other sibling had acted this way. Sebastian slapped Clary in the face, his aggression getting the better of his composure.

A string of profanities escaped from Sebastian's mouth as Clary watched him contemplate what to do. She saw his hands twitch in anticipation – he wanted to hit her again. Sebastian drove his fist into the wall three times before he could even attempt to regain composure. The punches were solid and terrifying; Clary was glad he chose to deliver the force into the wall – just one of those punches would knock her unconscious. Clary watched as her brother's chest rose and fell; he had clearly lost all sense of self-control. What terrified Clary the most was when she realised that Sebastian had also lost all sense of rational thinking. He launched himself at her on the bed. He gripped her shoulders, pulled her forward and smashed her body back against the head board. Clary heard the _crack_ sound that emanated within the room – suddenly she wasn't sure if it was the headboard or her back that had broken. Her lungs closed up and became shallow; she felt claustrophobic in her own body as she tried to gasp for air. After several seconds of shock her lungs were able to function correctly. When Clary thought that it was over, Sebastian wrapped both his hands around her throat. Clary's airways constricted and she struggled to breathe again. Clary fought to keep calm as her brain sent her body into panic mode. If she panicked right now, she could burn up too much oxygen and end up fainting – that was the last thing she wanted while her brother was on top of her.

Sebastian pulled one of his hands free from her neck – she didn't feel any relief from the constricting pressure. As Sebastian raised his hand to slap her again, a strange noise echoed from the wall with the portal rune on it. Sebastian had slashed the rune with her stele to deactivate its power – _so why was it suddenly beginning to reactivate? _Clary's eyes darted to the wall and back to Sebastian. It sounded like someone was trying to break through the closed portal – using it as an entrance. Small fissures and cracks began to emanate from the rune and tear up the wall. _Someone was coming back through..._

A moment of sheer adrenaline coursed through Clary's veins. Sebastian's hand around her throat felt like a temporary obstacle from the freedom she could now taste. _Jace. _Clary thought. The portal was now almost fully open and Clary could see an unusual panicked expression appear on Sebastian's face. His eyes darted everywhere as he contemplated what to do. He muttered under his breath; "_The front door..."_

Suddenly, Clary felt weightless as Sebastian released her neck and unchained her from the wall. He picked up her limp body which was in both a frozen state of shock with the burning flood of adrenaline combined. Sebastian ran up the stairs with Clary into his bedroom. Clary could see his bed with ruffled sheets and his laptop lay open with the dull glow of the screen once again being the only light source in the room. Sebastian dumped her on the floor and went to quickly rummage through his cupboards... Clary locked her gaze onto the laptop; she needed to see what was happening in her bedroom bellow. She watched the part of the screen that showed her bedroom cameras. At first the screen went white with the brightness of the open portal. It was hard to make out, but Clary caught sight of a familiar figure. The brightness could almost be a heavenly glow for all Clary knew as a figure stepped out from the active portal. They were tall, dressed in black with blonde angelic hair...

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace could recognise one of Valentine's apartments anywhere. There were no windows in the room as Jace moved out the way of the portal entrance - so that Alec could come through behind him. Alec already had his bow knocked and ready as he scanned the room. Jace put his hand on the ruffled bed covers, he could feel the warmth of someone's body - as if they had just been lying there – Jace assumed it was Clary. His eyes wandered around the room as he saw the black chains hanging from the wall above the bed. _What in the world was this? What sick game was Sebastian playing here? _Jace raised his seraph blade as he prepared to leave the room. _Clary, I am coming for you._

What neither of the Lightwood siblings had anticipated was when they heard scuffling sounds and a distinguishable knock on the floor upstairs – _what_ _was that?_ Jace made eye contact with Alec, who nodded. They knew that something was upstairs. Together they walked soundlessly out the bedroom door and into the living area, where they located the winding stairs. They both looked up and saw the door leading into the room above was jarred open, a faint glow illuminating from the small crack in the doorframe. Despite their darkness sight runes, it took the two _parabatai_ several seconds to identify the tall and dark figure standing halfway up the stairs - concealed in the darkness was Sebastian.

Jace couldn't control himself; Sebastian already knew they were there. _Why should he bother with being silent?_ "What on earth have you done with Clary!" He shouted. "_Clary? Where are you? Make a noise_!" He called out, praying that she was upstairs and would be away from the battle that would surely ensue.  
>Sebastian smiled; his pearl white teeth glistened in the darkness. "If you want to get to her, you will have to kill me first. <em>Oh<em>, and I must warn you Jace, you better do it quick. I doubt Clarissa has more than a few minutes to live." To Jace, it was almost like Sebastian was getting a sick satisfaction out of watching him suffer.  
>It was Alec who responded. "By the Angel, <em>what have you done to her<em>?"  
>"You sick f*ck!" Jace yelled as he felt adrenaline weave its way through his veins – his body was prepared to fight.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

Clary's mind swam in and out of consciousness. After Clary saw Jace appear from the portal in her bedroom, she went crazy with her instinct to survive. She didn't care what happened to her, she was desperate as she tried to crawl her way awkwardly to the door. Sebastian's foot came down hard on her back and smashed her body into the floor. He was breathing heavily as he pulled out a small case from under his bed. Clary twisted her head and saw her brother open it. Inside was a glass syringe with a foul, thick and green liquid inside it. The needle was long and Clary had no time to react as Sebastian stabbed her in between the shoulder blades – releasing what Clary assumed was a deadly poison.

Clary's vision blurred like she had opened her eyes under water. Her back felt like it had filled up with a lead weight as she felt the poison pump through her veins. She heard, rather than saw Sebastian leave the room and head down the winding stairs. Clary tried to knock her fist onto the floor – hoping to make a warning sound to indicate to Jace that Sebastian was coming. Already Clary felt her brain become sluggish. It felt like every decision she made took several seconds more than usual. Her finger tips felt like they were touching dry ice; they burned and gradually numbed as they lost all sense of feeling.

There was no way Clary could move. Her body was physically pinned to the floor. All she could think of now was the sound of voices from downstairs – _did she just hear her name?_ Clary didn't know anymore, her mind was so far beyond comprehensive reasoning that she couldn't even distinguish her own thoughts from the sounds coming from the floor beneath her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

Jace knew he didn't have long. If what Sebastian said was true, Clary had less than a few minutes to live. Jace had spent many years of his life learning to control his body and the natural reactions it had towards fear. Shadowhunters were bred to embrace the powerful adrenaline of a fight and to ignore their body's natural reaction to flee. Fear was not a constant companion in Jace's mind, but right now - fear was what polluted his veins. Jace suddenly felt doubt trickle into his mind. If he could not kill Sebastian in less than a few minutes – he might not get to Clary in time...

It was dark in the lower storey of the house. Sebastian was still standing halfway up the stairs - as if he was torn between engaging in a fight or fleeing with Clary. The glow of Jace's seraph blade enabled him to see the wicked expression that crossed Sebastian's features as he mentally constructed a plan. Jace had seen that expression too many times before when he was controlled by Sebastian; Clary's brother's thoughts were clouded with sick desires of causing pain and torment.

Sebastian had finally weighed his options and he descended the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom step, both Jace and Alec sprang into action. Being _Parabatai_, it meant that they were tethered - in battle they could often become a conjoined mind. Jace knew he was fast - but Sebastian was faster. Out of nowhere, Clary's brother had managed to produce a double ended seraph blade from behind his back. He held the weapon by the handle that connected the base of both blades. Jace had never seen anything like it before – it was obviously a contraption Sebastian had forged by the Iron Sister Magdalena in France before Jace was instructed to kill her. The conjoined blades whirled through the air as Sebastian lashed out. The two conjoined blades created a glowing circle as they were spun expertly between Sebastian's hands. Jace braced his body for the impact of Sebastian's throttled strike. The contact of the divergent seraph blades echoed around the room - the sound of a glass cup being shattered on a marble floor that was amplified multiple times. The force of the impact sent both Sebastian and Jace flying to opposing sides of the room. This was a battle between the blood of an Angel and the blood of a Demon. Both were of _equal power_ and had been raised by the same wicked father – who had desired for such a battle to take place for many decades. The final fight between _light and dark._ Jace could practically feel the spirit of Valentine within the walls of the house, as if he was watching the battle he had wanted to ensue for a long time.

The shattering impact of being slammed into the wall momentarily hindered Jace - he could see that Sebastian was already on his feet. He was so much _faster and stronger_ than both Jace and Alec combined. It would be _impossible_ to beat him... Alec had now come to stand in front of Jace as he made to get up. Alec swung his blade up and countered Sebastian's powerful blow. A loud grunt echoed in the room as the blow forced Alec's body to collapse onto his knees. The impact cracked the dark wooden floorboards and Alec cried out in pain – he had severely injured his knees. Jace was now up and ready to counter the next powerful blow aimed at Alec. Sebastian whirled the double blade back around his head to create enough momentum before his next mighty impact. Luckily, Jace had been prepared for this. It seemed that Sebastian was _almost_ predictable with this double seraph blade. The only way he could attack was to spin the blade back before striking – giving away his intended purpose. Jace ducked and rolled onto his side as he felt the conjoined seraph blade hit the floor - the impact creating a minor shudder that resinated through his body.

"_How dare you enter my father's house!"_ Sebastian spat, his voice filled with hatred.  
>Jace rolled onto his back and brought his legs up before quickly rolling them forward – creating enough momentum to spring to his feet. Once on his feet, he expertly wielded his blade onto its side and lashed out with his full strength. He felt the flame within his chest burn with a wild intensity. He didn't have long to fight Sebastian – Clary's life depended on it. Whilst Sebastian was distracted with Jace's oscillate – which he managed to parry – Alec had managed to knock his bow despite the pain of his damaged knees. The distance between the arrow and its target was small - as the arrow was released; it went straight through its desired target. Sebastian cried out in pain as an arrow head poked through his shoulder on the opposing side of his body – it had gone right through.<p>

Using it as a momentary weak spot, Jace grabbed onto the rest of the arrow that protruded from Sebastian's back, whilst he had turned around to strike at Alec again. Jace's fingers wrapped around the arrow before driving it further through Sebastian's shoulder. Clary's brother whirled around and faced Jace again - his face contorted in pain. Despite Sebastian's shoulder being weakened, there was still an intense strength that came with the next strike at Jace. This time, Jace wasn't quick enough to counteract it and his body went flying into the kitchen counter. As his mind refocused after the impact, Jace saw Sebastian swing at Alec who was doubled over in pain from his shattered knees – Alec was unable to move. For a moment, Jace thought it was the end for his sibling. Jace felt his heart break as if his _parabatai_ 's life had just ended. What he hadn't expected was the electric blue shield that appeared between Sebastian's blade and Alec's body. Looking to his left, Jace caught sight of Magnus Bane in his warlock armour.  
>"Don't you dare touch <em>him.<em>" Deep and authoritive power saturated his voice as Magnus conjured a shining golden whip in his right hand. He drew his hand back and snapped the whip forward. Jace saw Sebastian's double seraph blade shatter in half down the middle of the handle. Instead of being conjoined, they were now two separate blades. Jace felt his heart swell momentarily at the sudden realisation that it was now _three against one_. Magnus must have come through the portal – _since when did he feel compelled to fight Sebastian?_

"M-Magnus!" Jace called - finally regaining his voice - it had escaped him after his impact with the kitchen counter. "_Clary! Upstairs! Poison_!" - was all Jace could splutter. Magnus turned and caught Jace's eye before flicking his whip once more. This time the golden whip lacerated Sebastian's face. A large and bloody cut was created from the gash; it went from the tip of Sebastian's right ear, down the side of his cheek and neck before finishing at the collar bone. Both red and black blood oozed from the severe and deep laceration as Sebastian turned back to face Jace. Reacting quickly, Jace grabbed the glass bottle of Brandy that was sitting on the counter with two glass cups. Jace's mind didn't even comprehend why there were two glasses - before he flung the glass bottle and it collided with Sebastian's face. A loud yell tore its way through the room as Jace then threw both of the glass cups at Sebastian's unprotected back. Although Sebastian had a piece of glass embedded in his cheek and one protruding from his forehead – he refused to give up. He ran at Jace with the full strength of his anger and collided with Jace's body – the collision sounded as if an old car had backfired. Now pinned against the floor by Sebastian's body, Jace was unable to deflect the full fisted punch aimed at his face. Sebastian's solid knuckles had surely broken his nose – Jace could feel it. Sebastian's blood gushed in large droplets from his cuts onto Jace's face from above. Jace couldn't decide what was worse as the pain from his nose forced him to open his mouth to breathe – unwillingly allowing Sebastian's hot blood to ooze into his mouth.

As Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, a huge congealed dollop of blood and saliva escaped and landed on the corner of Jace's mouth. Jace instinctively mashed his lips together – tightly shut – despite his body's natural urges to breathe. He felt his stomach convulse as vomit travelled up inside his throat. Jace's face had been covered in blood many times, but it was the poisonous words that Sebastian said, combined with the blood that made him _ill_.  
>"After I got her to stop screaming, her frail and limp body was so easy to <em>f*ck.<em>" He whispered, leaning in, right next to Jace's ear. "She is a _fiery_ girl, I have to admit Jace." Sebastian smiled and pulled back – his teeth were stained with the red and black colours of his blood. "Her desperate pleas were like _music_ to my ears. With one blow to the head I knocked her out cold before _I f*cked her senseless_."  
>"<em>How dare you touch her, she is of your own flesh and blood<em>!" Jace spat - blood pouring into his mouth as he tried to pull his arms out from under Sebastian. "She is your sister! _You raped her_! How dare you, I will end your life you sick and demonic bastard!"

Alec's voice echoed from his position on the floor, "_Jace! Kill him_!"  
>"Shut up <em>Lightwood!<em>" Sebastian screamed, he turned his head back towards Alec. "Or I will rape your useless excuse for a sister as well!"  
>"<em>Don't you f*cking touch her<em>!" Jace retorted as he used Sebastian's momentary distraction to his advantage and pulled his body free...


	10. Chapter 10 - Corrupt Negotiations

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

** Chapter 10 – Corrupt Negotiations**

**Sebastian's Perspective **

Sebastian has his head turned towards Alec Lightwood. He felt Jace move from underneath him and skilfully pull himself free before Sebastian could stop him – despite having the faster reflexes. The pain in both Sebastian's shoulder and face were excruciating, but were to be expected. Valentine had ensured that Sebastian grew up knowing pain – to him this was nothing. Experiencing lashes of a whip against your back at a young age would be enough to harden anyone. Valentine's forms of discipline were never rivalled. The corporal abuse he instigated on his only flesh and blood son had messed with Sebastian both mentally and physically. Sebastian was bred to be a killing machine. Valentine never had the intent for Sebastian to become a Shadowhunter; he was merely a pawn created to aid his father in war. Sebastian had never grown up seeing or knowing a sense of nobility or love – to see someone die for someone else seemed like a wasted life to him. Sebastian could see that Jace was prepared to go for the kill. He could see that Jace had already embraced the fact that he would save Clary or die trying. Although, for Sebastian, it was exactly what he wanted – the death of Jace. Despite being _unrelated siblings - _if that was what you could call them... they shared the same father. Sebastian's thoughts raced – _I want Jace dead. Clary is mine. Jace gave Clary too much hope and a reason to fight._ Despite loving Clary's fiery personality, Sebastian wished to claim her as his own. That was why Sebastian enjoyed lying to Jace Lightwood.

It brought Sebastian much satisfaction to watch Jace's body constrict with heartbreak. Watching as the light of love dimmed slightly in his eyes. By lying that he had raped Clary, Jace had lost all sense of hope.

The only problem now, was that Sebastian well and truly did want to rape Clary and hadn't had the chance. Behind Sebastian, Jace managed to pick up his seraph blade and drive it into his lower back. Severe pain erupted from the wound as Sebastian tried to regain his composure. Despite being worse for wear, Sebastian still had the power within the situation. He still had the possibility of manipulating the circumstances his way, despite being outnumbered three to one.

"I wouldn't be so eager to kill me yet Jace." Sebastian muttered, a smile playing on the corner of his lips.  
>Jace refused to listen to what Sebastian said and went to strike again. This time Sebastian was ready and dodged the blow.<br>"Killing me will only kill Clary as well."  
>The mention of Clary was the right thing to say. Jace momentarily stopped his assault. "What the Hell do you mean? I am going to end your life for what you did to <em>her!<em>"  
>"Just wait and see..." Sebastian smiled again, the severity of his wounds making his head dizzy. He fought for control; he could not let Jace see the effects the inflicted wounds were having on him. "Your warlock friend will not be able to save Clary... I injected her with <em>vomica cruor."<br>_"Cursed blood..." Jace translated from Latin. "You cursed your own blood? That is impossible; the curse requires both the blood of an Angel and Demon. They have to be willingly given... It is a poison the Clave banished from knowledge thousands of years ago... it does not exist... _Clary would never give you her blood_!"

"Don't be foolish Jace... you forget who I am and what I can do." Sebastian countered. It was true, Sebastian had managed to initiate the curse. When Sebastian cut Clary's wrist back in Germany, he had obtained a small vial of her blood. It passed the test of being willingly given because Sebastian knew that Clary wanted to leave a trial behind for Jace. Her willingness to create a breadcrumb trail for Jace to follow made the blood acceptable. When he had left for his business with the vampires in _Melle, France_, Sebastian had the blood cursed by a greater Demon, which he summoned not long after. Sebastian smiled to himself now, he knew that Jace could not kill him, knowing that Clary would die as well.  
>"You forgot Jace. You and I both know the only cure to the cursed blood. Your warlock friend is useless to her now... the only way to save her is to be injected with uncursed Angel and Demon blood. <em>A simple curse... so easily lifted<em>. She already has Angel blood within her; you just need the blood of a Demon..."  
>Jace moved into a crouched position, ready to fight. "Well then I will cut your f*cking head off and drain your body dry. I will not let you kill her you sick and twisted f*ck!"<p>

Sebastian rolled his shoulders and tilted his head side to side - cracking his neck. How could Jace still not understand? Sebastian knew that he would survive this encounter. Sebastian wasn't stupid, he knew it was only a matter of time before Jace tried to save Clary. If Jace wanted Sebastian dead, he would destroy his only chance to save Clary. Sebastian's demon blood was the only cure to the poison injected into Clary. Clary's life was tethered to his.  
>"Jace, how foolish of you. My blood will only save Clary if it is <em>willingly given<em>... ending my life will only kill Clary as well."

The look of Jace's face was priceless to Sebastian. He collected Jace's fears and bottled them up in his memory. Sebastian felt superior over Jace. He held the control within this situation – he knew Jace could sense it. Jace lowered his seraph blade slightly, he seemed trumped for words.  
>"Give me your stele." Sebastian commanded. He knew Jace would comply – Jace needed Sebastian to willingly give Clary his blood. Jace dug into his weapons belt and pulled out his stele. He weighed his options and it looked like he suspected a trap. He sighed and reluctantly threw the stele towards Sebastian waiting hands. It seemed too easy for Sebastian. In one blink of an eye, Jace went from a vicious Shadowhunter to a compliant fool – the thought of Clary's death was a powerful aspect control. Sebastian had redeemed his control of the situation. Using the stele, Sebastian drew several <em>iratzes <em>on his skin. The fuzzy and dizzy feeling in his head dulled and he could already feel his shoulder turn numb as the pain subsided.

"Now you are behaving like a _true guest_." Sebastian teased. "Within my father's house, you will comply by my rules. I will willingly give Clary my blood if you let me take her with me."  
>Alec protested without a moment of hesitation from his place on the floor. "<em>Who on earth do you think we are<em>? We are not stupid! She is going to die; you will never willingly save her! _Jace, don't listen to him_!"  
>Sebastian caught Jace in his menacing gaze. He wiped the blood from his mouth before smiling wickedly. "<em>Tick tock<em>." He muttered.

"Why would I let you take Clary? You and I both know I will only continue to pursue you." Jace's voice was questioning as well as contemplative.  
>"Well, then we have reached a stalemate haven't we?" Sebastian muttered. He felt the tissue fibres within his chest and shoulder begin to heal. He would only need to stall a few minutes longer before he would be able to attack Jace if the plan went wrong. Sebastian felt slightly <em>torn.<em> His hands twitched with the desire to end Jace's life right _then and there_. But, Sebastian had plans involving both Jace and Clary. Killing either of them now would only hinder himself. Clary had around one minute of life remaining within her body – neither Jace nor Sebastian had time to waste. Sebastian suddenly thought of his carnal desire to make Clary _his_. He had wasted too much time mentally grooming her. If he wanted to have his way with Clary, escaping now could be his only remaining chance. Visions of Clary lying naked in a bed flooded his thoughts. If he wanted this reality with Clary, it would also ruin his plans. Clary was a temptress, always teasing Sebastian to give in to his carnal urges, rather than focussing on his plans of domination. Sebastian's mind felt momentarily conflicted.

Jace's face contorted with anger as a deep and reluctant sigh escaped him. It was evident on his features that he did not agree to this plan. He looked like a broken man as he muttered the words; "Save her in front of us and we will leave. Inject her with your blood, counter the poison and we will go back to New York. _Swear on the Angel and I will believe you."_  
>"Dictating the terms I see..." Sebastian stated. It was too risky to negotiate. "The warlock will come downstairs. I will go up, inject Clary and we leave. <em>I hold the control here<em>. I will not be held in obligation to vow anything to anyone – especially the Angels."  
>Jace raised his seraph blade. "Don't be ridiculous. You will leave Clary to die and escape."<br>"Oh, but Jace. You forgot... _Clary is my property_. Why would I spend so long planning to capture her if I did not have future plans with her? She is still to play a big part within the world of Shadowhunting. Right now, it is just unfortunate that her _precious _life became the bargaining piece for my freedom."

Jace stepped forward and in one fluid motion, lifted his blade up to Sebastian's throat. "I will not let Clary go with you. You have _raped_ her. You are the _real_ sick poison within this situation. Sebastian, you are the _cursed_ one here." Sebastian merely smiled at the blade held to his throat.  
>"<em>Do it."<em> He muttered, calling Jace's bluff. Sebastian knew that Jace would not kill him. Tension appeared between Jace's eyebrows. There was little time left to decide Clary's fate.  
>Jace's lips were mashed together in a thin line as the fire within his eyes went out. He was a defeated man as he whispered the words; "I hold you to your word. <em>Save her and leave<em>." A sudden aggressive tinge plagued his whisper, "Do not think for one second that I will not pursue you _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_." Jace's body contorted with the harsh tension in his voice. He was menacing as he stated; "I found you once, I _will _find you again."


	11. Chapter 11 - Conjecture

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 11 – Conjecture**

Clary's eyes were sealed shut when she felt another syringe pierce her skin in-between her shoulder blades. She could hear Sebastian's laboured breathing as she felt the warmth of the new injection flood her body. The affects were almost instant as she slowly regained awareness of her limbs. Her mind had been detached from her body with a thick and heavy darkness. Clary felt her fingertips tingle with life again; only now she could feel just how cold the floorboards of Sebastian's bedroom were.

Clary had been so close to death that she had already embraced the empty feeling. At one stage, she imagined the goodbyes she would give to the ones she loved. She slowly went through her list of the people who meant the most to her. She started with her Shadowhunting family, Maryse, Izzy and Alec. Clary thought of Magnus, who kissed her forehead less than three minutes ago – or so she thought when he left her. Her mind went to the pack. She thought of Maia and Jordan, before their smiling faces morphed into her mother and Luke. Their loving and wise eyes spoke of the many fond memories they had shared throughout her short life. Clary wished it didn't have to be this way. Lastly, Jace and his familiar chiselled features formulated in her mind. He was so close to saving her. She had dreamed of their reunion more than once – it was what kept her strong. In Clary's head, Jace's long arms encircled her. He buried his face in her neck and placed gentle kisses along her skin.

Clary's mind began to race as she realised just how close Jace had been to saving her. It seemed that her portal and her clue in the abandoned house had done her justice. After another moment, Clary felt the poison release its claustrophobic hold on her lungs. She broke free from her shallow breathes and gulped the air greedily. Above her, Sebastian was moving around the room grabbing whatever he could find and stuffing it into a bag. Clary had never heard him so panicked. That was when it occurred to her… _why was she getting better? What would make Sebastian inject her with what she assumed was an antidote? Did Sebastian win the fight? What on earth happened downstairs? _She knew that Jace had not died; she would feel his death in the depth of her soul.  
>When Sebastian had come back upstairs, Magnus was instructed to leave. The air was thick with tension - like the point of a knife as Magnus left the room. Before he left, under the watchful gaze of Sebastian, Magnus whispered in her ear. "Do not lose hope Clary. We will not stop until we find you again. You will survive. Jace wants you to have this…" Magnus placed a kiss on her forehead before folding something into the palm of her hand. She squeezed it slightly – trying to identify what it was. <em>A ring?<em> She questioned before making sure that Sebastian could not see it.

Her curiosity was only temporary before Sebastian grabbed her arm with deliberate force. He pulled her up and off the floor. He dragged her newly healed body towards the front door - locked with runes and several deadbolts. Without a second thought, Clary stole a glance at the bedside table – Sebastian had packed his steles...

* * *

><p><strong>Jace's Perspective<strong>

It was almost midnight when Jace and Alec returned to the institute. Magnus had portaled them back not long ago. Needing the comfort of darkness, Jace retreated to his room without disgaurding his weapons. Once inside, he removed his weapons belt and sat on his bed in quiet solitude. Clary was so close within his reach... he could have saved her! Jace's heart became heavy as he remembered what Sebastian said.  
>"<em>After I got her to stop screaming, her frail and limp body was so easy to f*ck... with one blow to the head I knocked her out cold before I f*cked her senseless."<em>

Without even noticing, Jace had made his way into his bathroom. He gripped the sides of the toilet as he threw up. His body convulsing with the sheer revulsion he felt. Sebastian had _sex_ with Clary! There were no words to describe how disgusted Jace felt when he heard the light tap on his bedroom door. Maryse let herself in and sat on the edge of his bed, moving his weapons belt as she did so.

Jace met his mother's eyes from the adjoining room. He saw nothing but sympathy and love. It made him feel worse. Grabbing the toilet bowl once more, he heaved. Somehow during this moment, Maryse had come into the bathroom. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder.  
>"Jace…" Maryse's voice was soft as she tried to coax her adopted son from his grief.<br>Jace sat on his knees. He had _failed_. Clary was gone. His mind clouded over as he realised just how stupid his decision was.  
>"Mum… I-I left her. I left her with Sebastian!" Jace's eyes darted everywhere; he refused to look his mother in the eye when he had done something so monstrous. "I left Clary – the one thing that makes my life worth living… I didn't even see her in person! I just simply entrusted her life with the man who raped her! I am a horrible person!" He felt his eyes become hot as tears began to well, threatening to poor over.<br>Maryse sighed quietly as she rubbed Jace's back in slow circles. "Jace Lightwood. You of all people should not feel like this. Don't you dare give up on yourself, especially Clary. She understands that sacrifices had to be made – unfortunately, in this situation – it prolonged her capture."  
>"He <em>raped<em> her mum!" Jace retorted, clearly irritated that his mother wasn't getting angry at him. He deserved to be yelled at. He had let the love of his life slip through his fingers. Enraged, he pulled away from Maryse's touch and went back out into his bedroom.

Jace glared out the window. "Sebastian knows how to stop us. He knows that Clary will do anything to escape now. He will kill her if we try to save her again. Mum, I can't – I don't – I- w-what do I do?" Jace's frustration built up in his blood. He was at boiling point when his arm snapped back and he smashed it into the window. Jace narrowed his eyes, since Clary's capture, he seemed a lot more prone to self-injury.**  
><strong>"Great." He muttered under his breath. In a moment of sheer aggression he had turned his bedroom window into a deadly array of shards, scattered on his bedroom floor. Maryse shot Jace a disappointed look as her eyes darted to the window and back. She was clearly saddened at his bold and rash action. She picked up his weapons belt from his bed and draped it over her arm.

"When you feel better, come down and find Alec and I. The Silent Brothers have been working very hard to help us." Suddenly, Maryse sounded partially torn. Jace turned and met her gaze. "You know," she muttered quietly as she opened the door to leave, "Clary probably needed the strength of knowing you were there to keep her going. Her heart will beat as long as she knows that you are coming for her. She is a brave girl Jace. You had no choice; Sebastian's blood was the only thing that could save her. Although you didn't bring Clary home, you saved her in more ways than one today… just think about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

Sebastian's hand belted Clary across the face. "Do not do that again!" He yelled as he  
>threw her body onto the dirty ground. Clary could not make a placing of the time, nor location, except that they were in a forest somewhere. It was twilight and the temperature was dropping quickly. Clary knew that Sebastian wasn't the most tolerable to unpleasant living conditions – Valentine had certainly played a role in creating that intolerance.<p>

Leaning down close to her curled up body, Sebastian whispered, "Escape from me tonight and I will come down on you like a tonne of bricks. Understand? There is nowhere you can hide out here, even if you did escape, you would only freeze to death."

Clary's frail arms wrapped around her small form; she had lost so much weight since her capture. There was nothing left of her to keep her warm. Sebastian held up a sleeping bag next to her, dangling it in her face. He knew that she wanted it. It was sick watching his face light up at her suffering. He was teasing her, making her feel desperate - she was so beneath him. At this moment, it certainly felt that way.  
>Clary had to repeat herself several times before her voice came back. "Go mess with someone else's mind." She managed reach out her arms – exposing her body to the cold – as she grabbed the sleeping bag.<br>Sebastian snorted. "Clarissa. _I own you_. If I want you to beg for a sleeping bag, I will make you. You are just lucky that I am not making you do so tonight. But- " He reached down and ripped the sleeping bag out from her grasp. "If you don't want to freeze to death, then you better reconsider your idea about tonight's sleeping arrangements..." He laughed quietly under his breath. "I only brought one bag."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Sebastian's mind felt foggy from the previous events of that day. He had been so close to death several hours before this moment. As he predicted, Clary was being stubborn. She sat on the opposing side of their fire trying to keep warm. She was so head-strong like Jocelyn – it was ridiculous. If Clary didn't join him in the sleeping bag soon, she would certainly develop hypothermia.

Sebastian lay in his sleeping bag as he listened to Clary's teeth chatter. The temperature tonight was still dropping. _Maybe I should just give her the sleeping bag?_ Sebastian thought, before he realised what a ludicrous idea that was. _Why on earth did I just think that? It's Clary, but why would I brave discomfort for her safety? Since when was I that unselfish? _Sebastian frowned; Clary was having strange effects on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

_Get in the sleeping bag_ – Clary chided herself. The fire in front of her gave little warm in this sheer cold. _You will freeze to death, just do it. It is one night of discomfort with Sebastian or potential frostbite. _Clary's mind felt conflicted. After the night in Sebastian's bedroom, she had promised to never put herself in that situation again. Sebastian was never going to get his sick and greedy hands on her again. Another freezing chill rolled through her body. _Dammit_. She thought. _I can't do this._

Slowly Clary peeled her arms from her chest. Her joints felt frozen as she made to stand. When they protested against her movement, Clary knew she would have to crawl her way to the sleeping bag. _How degrading - _she thought, Sebastian would see her begging. This was the last thing she needed.

However, when she made it to the sleeping bag, Sebastian didn't move. He made no effort to open it and let her in. It was strange; Clary thought he would be more than happy to have their bodies forcibly pressed together in the confines of a small space. When Sebastian made no indication, Clary disobeyed his rules. She knew Sebastian disliked her being independent without his permission - but the cold was against her. Mother Nature's harsh conditions made the decision for her. She was going to get into the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was dreaming when he felt the desperate tug of the sleeping bag zip - a cold body slide in beside him. He felt the tension of two bodies in the bag as she slid up the zip. Clary put her back to him, clearly uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies. If Clary was going to be in this sleeping bag with him, Sebastian was going to make it on his terms. The bag was stretched tight with two bodies inside of it, but the material was strong enough to endure this kind of tautness. He pulled his arms free and wrapped them around Clary's small form.

At first, Clary squirmed slightly – clearly uncomfortable. But, as Sebastian felt his body heat radiate to Clary's body, he knew that she didn't want to protest anymore. It was strange. Sebastian felt almost _loving_ as she curled up in his arms. It was a stark contrast from five minutes ago, where Clary refused to be within a three meter radius of him. Sebastian's mind was groggy from exhaustion, but he was still able to formulate the idea in his mind. If he hadn't been raised by Valentine... If he had been raised to be a _Shadowhunter_, would this be the kind of thing he would experience with someone? Would he be like Clary and be able to love someone with all their heart and soul? The whole idea seemed ludicrous to him - but he had to admit, he thought he would enjoy that idea. Perhaps, in an ideal world, this would have been his life. Sebastian could have found someone to sleep with him. To hold him like no one ever has… maybe even… to _love_?

Sebastian wasn't sure if it was because of the warmth they generated, or the closeness of their bodies. But, he swore that Clary let out a satisfied sigh when she moved her body closer to his…


	12. Chapter 12 - Make or Break

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 12 – Make or Break**

_It's not worth it… it's not worth it…_ Clary thought when she awoke that morning. Last night she dreamt of Jace holding her in his arms… that was until she remembered that Sebastian and Jace's arms were incredibly alike. When Clary's eyes shot open, they immediately caught sight of Sebastian's bag on opposing side of the small fire pit. After being so close to freedom and her dream of Jace, Clary knew she wanted out of this nightmare. She had no idea where she was, no weapons, no stele – just an undying love for her other half. Clary needed to feel Jace's body against hers. Clary needed freedom.

Hesitantly, Clary pulled one arm out from the sleeping bag and into the crisp morning air. Slowly she unzipped the bag enough so that she could slip her small frame out. When she made to get up, Sebastian's arms tightened around her waist. It took all of Clary's mental strength to not hit him or squirm under his touch – waking him was the last thing she needed. She slowly pried her brother's long arms out of their death wrap around her waist and got up. When Clary turned back to zip up the bag, she caught sight of her brother's sleeping face. Clary knew by most women's standards that Sebastian was considered Godlike in appearance. She had seen it before – women were immediately taken by his physical looks. Clary couldn't help but admit. When her brother was in a state of somewhat peaceful sleep, she could see him as attractive… _No. No I don't._ She chided, _he is a sick and incestuous demon. He has played too many mind games with me. I need to get away from here…_

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Sebastian was sure he was dreaming when he appeared within a white room with white furniture._ A strange heavenly glow illuminated the room, dressing it with a sense of purity and tranquillity. He looked around and saw Clary, her small and petite form lay delicately curled up in a large bed. Clary was asleep, folded like a rose, poised and perfect – her beauty unrivalled. Sebastian went towards her – his legs were sluggish and heavy like they always were when he dreamt. When he finally made it to the bed, he saw a darkness appear behind him. Every step he took towards his sister's sleeping form - the darkness would crush and absorb the heavenly whiteness. Sebastian looked down at his hands – the veins under his white skin were poisoned with black blood. His blood was polluted with evil. Sebastian knew the stark contrast between the two siblings was illuminated when the two forces met. Light against dark, angel blood and demon blood, white and black, good and evil… He was not meant to prevail._

_Sebastian stepped back, trying to stop his darkness from tainting Clary's purity. However, the darkness's greedy hands did not stop. The darkness reached the bed and consumed her – the heavenly glow dissolved into nothing. The room was now black and cold. It was like Sebastian's dark soul had engrossed his surroundings, even when he no longer wanted the death of his sister. Sebastian stood in the black depths of his dream until a cynical laugh echoed from his right. Following the sound, Sebastian could see a figure appear through the darkness – it was carrying the only source of light. It was the last person he wanted to see – his father.  
>"Jonathan, my son." Valentine muttered as he stood several metres from his biological progeny. His words dripped with sarcasm as he continued. "Did you really think that you could stop your darkness from killing her? The darkness in your soul will always hold you back." Sebastian opened his mouth to respond but found that he had lost his voice. Valentine continued, "You lost your sense of humility when you were born. The darkness that plagues your heart can never learn to love…You and I both know the unlimited boundaries of your power. You are a dark and ruthless killing machine, do your job. Avenge my death!"<em>

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke with a start. His first thought was of his dream. It had been a long time since he had dreamt of his father. Sebastian had forgotten that his father died thinking that he would avenge his death… <em>not likely<em>. That sick bastard had mentally f*cked him up enough as it was. Sebastian knew what he wanted now. His mind was filled with thoughts of the mortal cup. He had been so lost in his temporary dream with Clary; he had lost sight of the importance of her capture. Thinking of Clary triggered the sensitivity of his skin and arms. They were empty… _Empty? _– He thought. Sebastian sat up quickly and scanned the area. His sleeping bag was twisted around his legs. _Where on earth was Clary? _Looking around him, Sebastian caught sight of his shoulder bag with its contents disbursed on the ground. Clary was looking for something… That's when he noticed. His stele, only jumper and food was far from where he sat, Sebastian's acute hearing picked up the sound of soft footfalls. He knew immediately it was Clary – she was trying to escape.

"_Shit!_" He heard as a loud thud followed. Clary hadn't gotten very far – she must have fallen. A stifled, yet agonised pain echoed through the forest as Sebastian heard her get back up. Several moments later, Clary was on the move. Her footsteps sounded oddly weighted – she must have hurt herself. Valentine taught Sebastian how to track animals and people when he was younger. He was ruthless in his abilities - how could his sister forget that?Clary wasn't very far – she was still within hearing distance. Sebastian sighed, his dream meant nothing. Just when he thought he had somehow become close to mentally controlling Clary – who was within his reach – she would become reckless and slip from his grasp.

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek as his cold exterior consumed him. He was no longer emotionally attached to the situation as he embraced his demon blood. Grabbing his other stele from the bag, he put on his shoes and began running - following Clary's scent and noisy footfalls. She was acting like Jocelyn… reckless, irrational and stupid when it came to survival. Sebastian thought his mental conditioning on Clary could have at least kept her loyal to him. Obviously Jace's influence from yesterday in the house only fuelled her fire for freedom.

Sebastian had more than speed and power on his side as he pursued Clary. She was clearly being stupid. Did she really think she could escape, let alone survive out here? There was a reason why they ended up in the middle of a forest in Germany. The severe temperatures at night time would keep Clary close and stop her from escaping – at least he thought they would. It was careless of him to assume he was right. If his father was still alive, his carelessness would have earned him a dozen piercing whips to the back in punishment.

There was an uplifted root not far from his temporary campsite. Sebastian could see impressions in the dirt and weeds where a body had fallen. That was why Clary swore and sounded in pain - she must have tripped. Not far from the root was a small glimmering object – Clary dropped her stele. It was a slight relief for Sebastian – at least Clary couldn't portal from the forest now. Sebastian picked up the pace, suddenly concerned that she might be injured. _Why do I care? She escaped again… I need to give up on this girl. She is turning me into some concerned and caring creature – this is not me at all._ Sebastian felt angered at his own stupidity. He shouldn't care about Clary. The thought of another animal attacking her while she was out here disturbed him. It was unlikely, but if she was wounded, what would stop a bear from finding her? She was definitely loud enough – a blind person without a sense of smell would still be able to track her. Clary was equipped with her Shadowhunting skills - she could fight. Sebastian knew that, but he didn't know of the severity of her injury. _Why should he care? She had tried to escape. _Sebastian's mind questioned his motives as he kept running. He would catch up to his sister soon – _she would not escape him_.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

_Keep running, just keeping going! _– Clary chided. She knew that she had no idea where she was going. The forest looked the same, no matter how far she travelled. At one stage she thought that she was going in circles. Sebastian had surely realised by now that she had escaped. Clary tripped on an uplifted root only a few hundred meters away from their campsite earlier. It was foolish. She was so panicked she didn't look where she placed her feet. She couldn't help the profanity that slipped from her mouth as she felt the pain ripple through her knee. Clary knew she had twisted it on impact, but the thought of stopping and healing it terrified her at that time. Sebastian would catch her if she stopped and attended to her injury.

As Clary ran, her twisted knee screamed in protest. She was such an idiot. She accidentally dropped the stele when she fell. It was like _Karma_. Right now – a portal rune would have ensured her escape. She could be home right now if she had the stele…

An immense fear rocked through her body as she heard a familiar voice cut through the crisp air. Her stomach dropped and a wave of nausea hit. Clary didn't need to look behind her to know that the one thing in pursuit of her was there. _Sebastian had found her…_


	13. Chapter 13 - Unravelling

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 13 – Unravelling**

**Sebastian's Perspective**

"_How dare you escape me_!" Sebastian screamed as his hands clenched into fists of sheer anger. His blood boiled and his skin burned with a sweltering flame. Sebastian held little control at this point. His body raced ahead before his mind could even contemplate what he was going to do when he found Clary. "You are mine! _Mine_! You stupid, foolish _temptress_!" His shoulders rose and fell with his raced breaths. _Did he really just call Clary that?_

"Sebastian! Calm down!" Clary protested when he used his body weight to pin her to the forest floor. His anger fuelled his desire to hurt her. _No, I don't want to hurt her_ – he thought. He felt conflicted as he sat up – straddling his wriggling sister. Valentine taught him to show _no mercy_. Clary banged her small fists against his chest in desperation - his head was too high for her to reach.  
>"Shut up you useless <em>bitch<em>! You are nothing to me – _Nothing_!" Sebastian's mind disconnected from his body as he drove a hard punch into her nose.  
>He had never done that before. Sebastian had never punched his sister in the <em>face<em>…  
>Clary's pained cries echoed out into the forest as her innocent and angelic blood poured down her sunken and pale face. Sebastian released his hold on her hands, allowing her to bring them up to cradle her nose. Clary's blatant rejection of him pushed him too far. Sure, he knew she would escape. He knew that Clary was a fighter and would try to leave him as soon as possible. It just hurt so <em>God damn<em> much when she did so. Clary was the unravelling of him. Her rejection stung more than his lifetime of ostracism and cruelty by his father. Just when Sebastian thought he could feel emotion… Just when he thought that his brain had opened his mental floodgates of feeling… The water pounding through represented his epitomising darkness - the influx of emotion had become his powerful weapon.

Sebastian had held his emotional complexity within him for so many years. His carnal desires for Clary were more than just physical. It had taken him so long to realise his attraction to Clary was both physical and mental. This control frightened him. No woman should have this _power_! No woman should be able to elicit these responses from him! Sebastian felt his emotional composure slip at the thought of someone controlling him again. Valentine had dictated his entire life. Sebastian swore to himself that no one would ever have that kind of control over him again. He was going to enforce his authority. Clary needed reinforcement – she needed to know who was in charge. Darkness flooded into his heart, just like in his dream. Except, this time – he had _control_ of it. He could feel its power develop deep within him. It rumbled like a great migration as it flooded his mind with a delicious ecstasy. He had no orientation or sense of reasoning as his malicious nature overthrew every feeling he had ever had about Clary.  
>"Get the <em>f*ck <em>off the ground!" He thundered, accentuating each word. "You. Are. _Mine._"

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

The pain in Clary's knee was almost minimal in comparison to her nose. Wet, thick and clumpy blood dripped down her face – threatening to drizzle into her mouth. Her brother latched his strong hand around her ankle in an unbreakable death lock. He yanked her frail and malnourished body with extreme force back through the forest. Clary cried out in agony as she was dragged over rocks and through thorny bushes. Each bruise or cut that developed on her skin only added to her collection. Her body was so beyond breaking point. At this moment, Clary wished that she could be under the injection Sebastian used on her when Jace came to save her. Clary knew what was _coming_. Somehow, dying felt like the better alternative. Clary felt _broken_ – both physically and emotionally _broken_. Her mind became hazy and her previous wave of nausea came back. Black spots appeared in her vision as she fought her brain to stop thinking of what will happen.

Clary's arms latched onto the tree roots that passed by her. She clung onto them for dear life as her sense of reasoning disappeared. She was overwhelmed by her survival instincts as she screamed. Clary felt her throat tear up as her voice box cut off. Her blood curdling screams still echoed through the forest as Sebastian turned around. He saw her frail fingers clinging to the earth and the tree roots for survival. Raising his boot – Sebastian smashed his foot down hard onto her hand like a tonne of bricks with an audible _crunch_. He knelt down and brought his face right up to hers – their noses touching. Clary could feel his heated breath rise up between them and press onto her eyelids. She refused to open them – she would not let her brother see her tears. Sebastian held his ground, waiting for her to open them. When she didn't, Clary heard a sharp ring in her ear before she felt the pain. Sebastian's long arm reached behind and pulled a knife from his belt. His gaze travelled to her other hand – still wrapped around the roots. Slowly, almost ominously – Sebastian bought the blade to the inside of her wrist. Her hand was clenched so tight that Clary knew Sebastian could see the arteries and veins that pressed out of her skin from strain. In a fluid motion, Sebastian pulled the blade up and slit her wrist. Before Clary could even draw in a breath to scream, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth. He locked his fingers around her hand and forearm as her blood began to drip from his lips.  
>"You sick f*cker!" Clary wailed as her vision blurred. She could see dark red lines drip down her arm as her brother feasted on her blood like it was a matured wine. Her brother had become so blinded with rage that his demon side had taken over. This wasn't Sebastian, this was the demonic blood that polluted him and darkened his soul. His demonic instincts feasted on her blood to quench his thirst of rage and rejection. Clary felt her fear engulf her completely – making her feel dizzy. Clary's consciousness began to fade - her mind beginning the slow decent into oblivion.<p>

Clary didn't want to recognise that this was _it_. This was the moment when Sebastian's long awaited intent became a reality. Clary closed her eyes; praying that her body could conjure enough energy to let her make one last final stand. Her mind dove in and out of consciousness as she felt Sebastian grip her leg again and continue on their journey back to the campsite. She knew that her body had long since drained itself of adrenaline – let alone energy. There was nothing left of her. She was reduced to skin and bone - weakness and meaninglessness replaced her sanity. This was the moment when Sebastian would _win_. This was the moment when her brother took from her something that Mother Nature conditioned to be wrong. This was Clary's last moment to be free of plagued thoughts – to be free of the countless nightmares she feared would haunt her after this. She knew that what her brother planned would send her to breaking point. She would become a living creature with a broken soul and comatose body. She had fought for so long; it suddenly seemed like a waste. This was the _inventible_. Sebastian was about to claim what he deemed as _his_. Clary would be a broken porcelain doll – ruined by the sickness of her own flesh and blood brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Maryse Lightwood's Perspective<strong>

Dinner at the institute that night was in silence. After a short time, Jace came into the kitchen and sat at his usual spot amongst his family. It pained Maryse to see her adoptive son so torn. Jace had been acting so tough these last few weeks – however, every mother knows her children. Maryse knew better than to believe his carefully constructed façade. Jace kept his eyes fixed on a dark knot that twisted within the wooden table. He took several mouthfuls of food and sculled his water – enough to keep him physically functioning. He kept his head down as he stood up, took his plate to the sink and left without another word.

"He is a _ghost…_" Isabelle whispered beside her. "His body is just an empty shell."  
>Maryse wrapped her arm around her daughter. Times like these bought out the resilience of their character, but enabled to them to empathise with strength.<br>"I know Izzy." Maryse stated. "He can't hold on _forever_…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Maryse found herself tossing and turning under her covers. Her mind could not find peace. Maryse was a strong woman, but that didn't mean that she couldn't love her children with all her heart. Memories of Max still haunted her as she feared that her son's killer would soon become Clary's.<p>

Maryse wrapped herself in a black silken nightgown. She sighed quietly as she remembered when Robert bought it for her. It had been a long time since she had received any news from him – her love life currently hung by a thread.

Stepping out into the dim hallway, Maryse let her feet sweep her away. Maryse knew the institute like the back of her hand – she didn't need a light. Every hallway within the institute had some kind of memory – some kind of reminiscence that only made her pain deeper. Maryse walked to Isabelle's room and quietly opened the door. Seeing her only daughter sleep peacefully within her bed eased her heated pain of heartbreak. Each of her children contributed to the beating of her heart. So far one child had met God's hands too early. Her eldest son had sunken into a deep heartbreak and her adoptive son was on the precarious edges of depression and severe anxiety. Maryse had always felt like a strong parent. She had always believed that Robert and herself were fervent parents. These days it seemed that all Maryse could do was question herself and every decision she had ever made.

Finally, Maryse's feet had taken her to her destination. Her footsteps were quiet and poised as she hesitated outside Jace's bedroom. It seemed inaudible at first as she pressed her ear to the door. She could make out a soft rhythm with hushed words. Jace was singing quietly to himself… Jace was singing the song she sung for Alec and Isabelle when they were afraid of the dark as children. It was in this moment that Maryse remembered Jace saying that she was the only mother he ever had. The song was the only thing Maryse could think of using to keep Jace from leaving her after the incident with Valentine's boat. The gentle melody disappeared as softly as it had appeared. Jace must have known that she was there.

Maryse realised her son wanted to be left alone to wallow in his grief. She walked back down the hallway as her throat closed up and tears formed in her eyes. Maryse felt her son's depression become her own. Maryse gripped onto the wall as she felt her own problems consume her…


	14. Chapter 14 - Receptivity

**The Mortal Instruments – FanFiction**

**Torment**

**Chapter 14 – Receptivity**

Clary heard her blood retching screams tear their way through the forest as it disappeared behind her. Her eyes felt like they had glued shut; she persistently fought against them. Closing her eyes meant that she would be giving into the temptation of surrender; her mind would twist and fall into unconsciousness. Clary couldn't work out at this point if it was a better idea to be unconscious, or to be conscious and endure whatever was coming very soon. Her mind was torn; she did not know which was _worse_. The last thing Clary wanted was to be unaware of what was happening around her… Clary cried out – not from the pain, but from seeing her knee twist in unnatural positions as her she was being dragged. The forest floor had turned the jumper she stole from Sebastian's shoulder bag into a stringy threadbare cloth. The crisp air added to the chill Clary felt deep within her bones. The jagged rocks, roots and fauna had left Clary's back numb – she knew that there were some serious lacerations to her exposed skin.

Clary's whole body had become numb and her head swam uncontrollably when Sebastian finally stopped dragging her weak and mangled body. Clary didn't realise just how far she had really gone. It felt like her freedom was a blanket ripped out from underneath her. Sebastian carelessly and unceremoniously dropped her legs before turning back towards her. Clary tried rolling over to get away, but her brother was unnaturally fast. He forcefully grabbed her chin in between his thumb and forefinger – their gazes locked. When Clary tried to turn away, Sebastian's strong hand pulled her back. His dark eyes were filled with lust as his gaze travelled down her face to her lips. He yanked on her jaw- bringing his clean lips to her blood covered and sticky mouth. At first Clary thought it was a kiss, until he began to slowly suck and lick off the dried blood. Clary's body fidgeted uncomfortably without her authority, despite the numbness. The best stand she could make right now was to not react to anything.

Sebastian was being unusually quiet as he pulled out a gold hilted knife and cut the remnants of the jumper. When Clary flinched back, his palm extended out and backhanded her across the face – her nose was already in shatters.  
>"Don't start that <em>shit<em> Clarissa." He spat – some of her blood staining his perfect teeth. Clary's stubbornness and resistance flared to life within her. Giving up now was a pointless effort. Clary had spent far too long enduring so much heartbreak, agony and mental abuse to just cave in now. A small flame ignited through her hopelessness. She was beyond capable of resisting, both mentally and physically, her body was begging to dive into unconsciousness – escaping the reality of her current predicament. But, that seemed too easy. This situation was _real_. If Clary had nothing left to give, Sebastian would take everything she had – plus more. Clary saw Jace's face every time she blinked – could she do that to him? Could she give up on herself? Clary wasn't prepared to fight, nor was she in any condition for flight; yet, her stubbornness overruled everything. She truly was Jocelyn at heart. While she still had her voice, Clary set her jaw and retorted;  
>"<em>No<em>. Go f*ck youself!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's Perspective<strong>

Dragging Clary through the forest was conflicting for Sebastian. He was so enraged, yet her blood curdling screams of agony had definitely gotten his attention – all he knew was that he enjoyed them. The jumper hung like a burlap sack around her petite frame and he could feel her weak gaze trying to pierce through his skull. She was beyond capable of moving, let alone getting up and running. She knew what was coming for her. Sebastian bathed in his excitement and glory. He was filled with contrasting emotions of eagerness and anger. He wanted to take things slow; savouring every whimper, taste, smell and beg of mercy - lapping it up. He was going to bathe in his succession. He was going to claim Clary and taste the forbidden sweetness of his sister.

To say he was aroused was an understatement. The dried blood on Clary's lips was like a deep and forbidden red lipstick to Sebastian. His head swam with temptation and light headedness as all his blood ran southwards. In his mind he saw Clary's beauty - her pale skin, green eyes and a sultry red lipstick pasted onto her full lips. They looked so gorgeously appealing. Clary's dried blood was as sweet as it was salty. He swallowed it, undoubtedly making her feel uncomfortable as he did so. Sebastian had to admit, at a few stages during her capture, he wished he could have made love to Clary. Now, all these raw and foreign emotions within him made him _resentful_. Sebastian's head had been filled with so many conflicting thoughts for too long. Both Clary and he had been teasing each other – both mentally sizing up the other. She deserved to pay for being a temptress, it was her fault he felt such strong and irrelevant attachments to her. Clary deserved brutal punishment – that was certainly what she was going to get.

Sebastian pulled his gold hilted knife from his pocket and skilfully cut the remaining threads of the jumper in a singular flourish. Clary's face contorted and scowled in front of him. He hated when she did that – it tarnished her beauty – he definitely didn't like that. It felt almost second nature to him as his hand contacted her face – her nose already baring the severity of his previous impact. Only he should have the right to tarnish her beauty. This was going to be a punishment for Clary. Clary's body should be mauled for everything she had done wrong. She deserved it and Sebastian knew he should be the one to disfigure her. He deserved to watch the one he _lov- felt attraction for –_ he corrected, become reduced to nothing. He was going to destroy his sister's innocence - tarnished with whatever means possible. That was why Sebastian used the gold hilted knife, designed and forged in secret by the Iron Sister Magdalena in France. The blade was enchanted so that every cut it made could not be healed by an _iratze_. It was a dangerous weapon if you tried to kill someone; effective if you wanted to scar someone for life. That was what Sebastian was going to do - leave his mark on Clary. By cutting her, she would have scars of this event for the rest of her existence. She would never be able to escape this moment. It was sick in a way – he knew that. But, would Valentine have done any better?

"No. Go f*ck youself!" Clary retorted.  
>Sebastian's hand shot out and gripped her frail throat. His hand closed and locked tightly as he constricted her windpipe. His voice dripping with menace;<br>"You deserve to _scream_ as I take you. You are a _filthy bitch_ – Jace will never love you once he finds out that I don't plan to leave you with a _heartbeat_ after this." Clary's eyes began to cross slightly and her face was becoming blue from lack of oxygen. Sebastian smiled, "You deserve to beg for mercy as punishment. Our father deserves to hear your resounding screams echo to wherever death took him…" Using his free hand, Sebastian tapped her bottom lip and made an open fist in the air – moving it back and forward in a sexual action.  
>"Tell me to f*ck off again, and I will shove <em>it<em> deep in here, no matter how hard you resist." Sebastian saw a panicked look flash behind her eyes, but even then, Clary's fiery spirit wouldn't give out. In compensation, she closed her eyes – partially defeated by his threat.  
>"<em>Good girl<em>." He coaxed, releasing her throat. "You don't know how long I have waited for this…"

Sebastian pulled out the knife and drew a long, but shallow cut across her chest, just above the beginning of her breasts – he wouldn't dare disfigure them. In honesty, Sebastian hated women with cuts, scars or runes on their shoulders, back or neck. They were the most beautiful parts of a woman… besides the apex of their thighs. It was quite disappointing… Sebastian wanted a _show_, he enjoyed putting her back in her place. The black lacy bra he bought for her back in _Melle_, France was no longer as full as it once was. Still, he was beyond aroused as he went to cut the bra to expose her breasts. The bra came apart easily and revealed what was left of Clary's chest and body. It was a little disappointing compared to when he held her captive in the abandoned house. There, her body was curved, toned, still glowing with life. The swell of her breasts had been beautiful. Now, Clary's body was sunken, her ribs poked out at awkward angles and her skin was a faded lifeless colour. Clary's body continued to fidget from the crisp cold air, but that was all she could do to keep warm. This situation had become real – Sebastian was still waiting for the realisation to hit for Clary. She was either extremely in control or suddenly scared beyond her wits. When small tears began to trickle down her bruised and bloody cheeks, Sebastian knew her unusual control had dissipated. This was not going to be quick. Sebastian had planned to drag this out as long as possible…

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's Perspective<strong>

If he was repulsed by the slenderness of her body – Sebastian certainly didn't show it now. His mouth came down hard on what was left of her right breast. Her nipples stood erect from the cold – Sebastian took it as arousal – Clary felt ill thinking of it. He sucked hard as he grazed his teeth on her nipple. When Clary's body made no further reaction, he dug his teeth around it, drawing more blood as he pierced the skin. Clary's hands balled into tight fists and she continued to make no reaction. She kept her eyes focused on the trees above her as they blocked out the early morning sky. _Resistance was key_ – she kept reminding herself.

Sebastian stopped soon after he realised he wasn't going to get a reaction from her. He used his elbows for support and he leant over her face – blocking her view. Clary had no hesitation to spit in his face. However, it was the wrong move when he grabbed the tops of her arms and yanked her body up to meet his. He seemed aggressive, but aroused that she was fighting back again. _It was confusing_.  
>"There she is. My <em>fiery<em> Clarissa is back." He leant forward and bit her bottom lip – locking his teeth securely. Clary felt the sensitive nerves and blood vessels in her lip burst as her brother continued to dig his teeth into her flesh. Using her arm without the deep cut, Clary raised her hand to the side of Sebastian's face - driving what was left of her finger nails into his eye socket. Sebastian pulled back and his yell thundered through the forest – she had definitely driven him over the edge.

Whilst Sebastian was momentarily distracted, Clary grit her teeth and rolled onto her forearms. She used them to pull herself through the dirt to get away – seeing as her knee restricted most of her movement. Anxiety and panic thawed her frozen chest, enabling her to take short and shallow breaths. Clary's fear fuelled her and she ignored her knee as it protested, burning wildly with distress. She had managed to go several metres using only her arms and severe survival instincts. Then, she heard the quick _swish_ of the knife as Sebastian pulled it out of its hilt and drove it into the top of her thigh. Shock rocketed through Clary's body and she stopped moving to put her hand on the exposed hilt. She wanted this _agony_ to end. Her vision was black and all her other senses had become overloaded. With an ear splitting cry and her last wilt of strength, Clary imagined Jace reaching for her. It was a vision of complete _ecstasy_. It was so strong, so powerful, that it solidified Clary's decision of escaping this _torment._ She pulled out the knife from her thigh and in a split second decision; she turned the blade on herself, positioning it right above her heart…


End file.
